Darrow of Kyrria
by Alira
Summary: After years of separation Anna has decided to leave the safety of Avalon and travel back to Kyrria to find Darrow and Finn. But what will she find? Sequel to 'Anna of Frell'
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'Anna of Frell' so you need ot read that story first or some things might be confusing. I'm sorry the chapter a little short but I know you guys are wondering what's going to happen to Anna, Darrow, and Finn. Especially and Anna and Darrow so I made it a little short so that I could get it up quicker. So R&R!**

**Chapter One:**

**Avalon**

"Anna! Pay attention won't you child?" Lady Muriel said sharply snapping Anna back from her reverie. Muriel watched the girl struggle to pay attention to her lecture on the history of the kingdoms, the girl had changed quite a bit over the six years that had passed since her legendary quest with Prince Darrow and Sir Finn to retrieve the sword of Kyrria.

Of course the girl couldn't be older than 17, on the island of Avalon time passed slower than in the rest of the world. So that while six years had passed outside the confining walls it had only been three years there. Still Anna had changed wonderfully.

Muriel watched her fidget feeling almost proud of the girl's beauty; Anna looked soft and delicate sitting there before her gazing out the window wistfully with those icy blue eyes. Her hair had grown too, growing thick and silvery blonde down past her waist.

Despite her beauty Anna was the opposite of what you expected when you saw her, she wasn't soft or delicate in any way. She was stubborn and restless and opinionated. That hadn't changed.

Lady Muriel sighed, "I suppose that is enough history for today, go on and see your singing instructor," she said closing the book she'd been reading from.

Anna didn't need to be told twice she was out of her chair before Muriel had finished and bounding toward the door, "Thank you Muriel!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared into the depths of the white marble palace.

Anna ran down the corridors and into the music room where Lady Audrey was waiting, she looked up at the girl in disapproval, "We spoke about this Lady Anna."

"I know Audrey but history is such a bore," Anna said taking her usual spot by the piano; Audrey looked at her sternly but tapped a key.

She had Anna singing different notes for the next hour, when that was finally over Anna was free for the rest of the day. Free to run and talk and do whatever pleased her, Anna went to the top of the tallest tower where the white marble of table sat.

Anna walked around running her hands over the indentions where the swords should be, she stopped by the indention labeled Labithril and stared at it sadly.

The sword of Kyrria, she sighed, she hadn't seen Darrow or Finn in so long, of course it had only been three years to her, but six years to them. Would they remember her? Would they recognize her if they ever saw her.

Avalon was a lovely place very peaceful and beautiful, but Anna had grown to long for other places. At first it was because it was jus too white, then it was because she felt trapped on the island, and then she realized she wanted to go somewhere where there were other people, not magical beings that walked around barefoot.

Anna wanted out.

"I want to go back to Frell," she told Audrey just the other week, "Or maybe not even Frell, I could go to Bast and visit Aunt Sarah, or anywhere in Kyrria! I just want to go _home_!"

Audrey had looked at her in that stern way of hers and said very seriously, "You are home my Lady."

Anna had sighed heavily and gone back to practicing her magic, but something kept bothering her, Audrey had looked strange when she'd said it. Sure her lips had pursed and her eyes tightened firmly, but something in her eyes had betrayed her thoughts.

Would it ever be possible to go back? Something in Audrey's eyes said there might be.

Anna stared out at the huge lake she wanted to just run away, she didn't care she just wanted a way out. Anna sighed and sat on the edge of the table thoughtfully, she had her responsibilities here but… wasn't there another way? Could there be another way? Anna knew there had to be, she vowed right then that she wouldn't rest until she found a way to get back to her world.

She meandered down to the library where she remembered spending so much time with Darrow so many years ago. Anna sighed and started pulling down books that she hoped held the answer to her freedom.

Anna read until the sun disappeared bellow the lake and the palace fell completely silent with sleep, she read until the candle was reduced to a tiny stump of wax on the table and her eyes ached. Still Anna read until the candle finally spluttered out and the library fell dark, she stood and went to her room but she couldn't sleep.

Her mind was flooded with memories and thoughts she hadn't considered in a long time. What was Darrow doing? Had he found another girl, he'd be almost 21 now, on his 21st birthday he'd be ready to take his rightful place on the thrown. How did he feel about that? Did he still despise the thought? The longing to see him and hug him and talk to him surprised Anna.

What about Finn? Had he gone back to Bast or had he stayed in Frell with Darrow? Were they friends now? Or did they still bicker. Or maybe they hadn't seen each other in years either. Anna preferred to think they'd become friends and Finn was in Frell keeping Darrow company.

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be about Darrow… and Finn. I'll try to get it up soon! R&R!**

**Ali,**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right here's the next chapter I hope this answers all your questions about how Finn and Darrow have changed and matured. R&R!**

**To all my Reveiwers:**

**Sincerity 30: Thanks so much for your review, I appreciate the questions, but you're just going to have read and find out. Tee hee.**

**-xo-silver-lined-clouds-xo-: Thanks! I can't wait for you to update your story too! That new chapter was awesome! I hope you like this chapter.**

**holliebollie: Thanks for the review. I think you'll find most of your questions about how Finn and Darrow have turned out in this chapter.**

**sourjellybeans56: I know! I totally cried while I was writing that last part of Anna of Frell. I sure do hope everything works out perfectly and everyone lives happily ever after… but then again, that wouldn't be much a story, would it? wink wink **

**lemurperson: Yay! I know right! I'm so excited!**

**BloomFanatic95: Maybe they will... maybe they won't.**

**Ties That Bind: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

**Kyrria**

"Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but you'll be 21 in exactly a week," Finn said taking a sip of coffee from the tin cup he had cradled in his hands.

"Thanks Finn, that's so wonderful of you to remind me," Darrow snapped glaring into the fire with his emerald green eyes. Finn sighed remembered how they used to bicker, they still did but they were like brothers and made up rather easily. Darrow had changed though, his features had hardened and that only seemed to make him more appealing. His unruly auburn curls had darkened until they were a dark reddish brown.

Darrow was tall and fit, everything a king should be. Finn felt like a broom next to him, but he'd soon gotten over it. Finn had changed too; he still had the fiery red hair and the same brown eyes. Yet he wasn't quite as clumsy and he was pretty fit, though definitely no Darrow. Finn was slightly built but still handsome.

However Finn knew he was merely handsome compared to the Greek God that was Darrow.

"Look, you're going to have to get over it, just accept it," Finn insisted smiling, "Because when you do I'll get a promotion."

Darrow laughed glancing up at him, "I already got you knighted, don't push it Finny."

Finn smiled glad that his distraction was working, "Hey I only want a huge mansion, a beautiful wife, twelve children, lots of land, ten horses, and seventeen trunks full of gold."

Darrow laughed again and clapped Finn on the back, "Really? Is that all?" Then Darrow fell into brooding silence again, it didn't take Finn long to figure out what was on his mind.

"I'll bet the upcoming coronation has you thinking about her a lot," he said glancing at the emerald embedded sword hilt strapped to his friend's waist.

"I don't know whom you mean," Darrow said rubbing the palms of his hands together.

The two had been out riding around the country for a week, Darrow had needed to get away, and they were starting their journey back though and had camped for the night. Finn had noticed Darrow's steadily darkening point of view over the past few days.

"Anna, Darrow, you know that's who I mean," Finn sighed glancing around the little campsite.

"Oh," Darrow said simply not looking at him.

"I wonder sometimes too," Finn admitted sitting down his coffee, "how she's doing, it's been so long."

"Too long, I'll bet she doesn't even remember me," Darrow said darkly.

This made Finn laugh like he'd just the funniest joke in the world, Darrow looked at him curiously and Finn had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Finally the laughter died away and he looked at Darrow still amused.

"Darrow, any girl that ever laid eyes on you, isn't likely to forget," Finn said patting his friend on the shoulder.

Darrow frowned, "That's either a compliment or an insult," he concluded.

"Darrow! Do you ever pay attention to girls around you? Here let me demonstrate," Finn looked away, and then looked back his mouth falling open in a rather good imitation of the girls he spoke of.

Darrow chuckled, "Okay, stop it your scaring me Finny."

Finn closed his mouth and looked back at the fire calmly, "Have I made my point?"

"A bit, but I'm a Prince, of course people react like that," Darrow said stubbornly he sighed and stood up, "See you in the morning Finn."

"All right, tomorrow we'll be back in Frell," Finn said, "Don't forget the ball in a few days, you need to start looking for a wife."

Darrow snorted, "Nobody's pressuring you to get married," he grumbled.

"Yeah well I don't have to worry about that, I'm best friends with a Prince, as soon as you're taken I become the most desirable knight in the Kingdom," Finn joked starting toward his own tent.

Darrow grinned, "Sure, sure."

Finn watched him disappear into the canvas tent and sighed, he could never seem to really lift Darrow's spirits. Not like Anna used to, she always knew exactly what to say to get Darrow out of a slump. Of course at that point Darrow and Finn hadn't exactly been as close so he couldn't have cared less.

However the point was, now he did and he knew that only one person could lift Darrow out of his latest episode. But Anna was tucked away, far, far, away from them on the Island of Avalon. No doubt living it up as Lady of the Lake and not even thinking about Frell.

Finn grimaced and shook his head, no, that wasn't Anna at all. He was acting like Anna was the type to forget about people. Anna hadn't forgotten, she was rebelling against her instructors and no doubt her mind was everywhere but Avalon.

He nodded, that was the Anna he knew, she remembered there was no doubt that she could probably recall every detail of their adventure six years ago. Finn smiled and turned walking into the forest, what was it that she had said so long ago?

'_Everything, all the streams, and rivers, oceans, and lakes, are connected to this single lake, everything can trace back to this island,' _He could practically hear her voice, _'This is the glue holding everything together.'_

Finn stopped at the tiny stream they'd been getting water from that day and he knelt looking down at it. It was just a thin thread of water sliding past pebbles and leaves, but he knew it was connected. It had to be.

Still he felt very stupid kneeling down to the water and speaking to it, "Anna," he whispered, "Anna, he needs you, Darrow needs you."

Then he sat up and went back to the camp, dousing the fire and disappearing into his tent for a good night's sleep.

**There you go, I really do hope that answered a lot of questions and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Ali,**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right here's Chapter 3, R&R! I really hope you like it! Cookies for everyone!**

**To all my Reviewers:**

**Rainbowwerewolf: Haha! I'll remember that, but today's cookie is chocolate chip.**

**lemurperson: I know! It's so exciting!**

**Juliard III: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sincerity 30: Not quite. You'll just have a read.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Loop-holes**

"_Please_ Audrey! I know there has to be a way!" Anna was practically begging, as she had to jog to keep up with Lady Audrey's quick stride.

"There are no such exceptions Anna, you are the Lady of the Lake who stays here to protect Avalon.

"Oh it's not like there are hundreds of swords pointed directing at us Audrey!" Anna exclaimed, "And you got along just fine before I came here anyway!"

"That is beside the point! There are always dark forces ready to pounce at the tiniest opportunity," Audrey said stopping in the corridor to turn and face Anna, "There is no way that you may leave Avalon without leaving it vulnerable."

Anna shook her head stubbornly, "Don't treat me as if I know nothing Audrey. I've done my research Ladies before me have gotten to go out and live their lives elsewhere."

Audrey clearly wasn't expecting that, she looked shocked for a moment that Anna had taken the time to look into it. Audrey hadn't realized until then how serious the girl was, she'd just thought she was daydreaming about getting away because she claimed Avalon to be such a bore.

"Yes, Ladies before you have gone out into the world, but you are far too young to explore that loop-hole," Audrey said firmly her lips pursed in disapproval.

"What loop-hole?" Anna asked her eyes narrowed, "Please Audrey!"

Audrey looked at her for a moment before sighing, "There is a way for a Lady to leave the island."

Anna nodded, "How?" she prompted eagerly.

"The Lady may leave for exactly a month, but her powers must remain in Avalon to protect it. The Lady would still have small powers but she wouldn't be nearly as great as she was on the Island," Audrey said seriously, "but there is a condition, the Lady will return after a month whether she wishes to or not."

"How do you get around that?" Anna asked.

"The Lady would have to be married, or engaged to be married before the month is up," Audrey said patiently, "However you are far too young, all the lady's before were at least 18 before they left."

"I'm 17!" Anna exclaimed, "That's near enough I should think!"

Anna wasn't really sure about the whole marriage business, but her mind kept flitting back to Darrow and she knew that whatever happened, happened. She just wanted to escape, for however short a time.

"You cannot be absent for that long," Audrey said going in a different direction with he defense.

"Audrey, time out there moves a faster pace, I'd really only be gone for a few days here! A month there, you go without me for a few days. Everybody's happy!" Anna said quickly playing her defenses.

Audrey shook her head, "Unless you do get engaged or married, then you would never have to return, but you wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone in the outside world that you have only a month. And that one month is your only opportunity Anna, you don't get another try."

Anna frowned at that, she hadn't realized it one month to find a husband or it was Avalon forever. She let Audrey walk on without protest pondering what she'd heard; she gazed out at the window at the lake in thought.

She could get married, she'd never thought that she would get married anytime soon but she could get engaged! However not being able to tell people was problematic, because she could just get into fake engagements to stall until she found Mr. Right.

But hadn't she already found him? Anna shook her head; that was three years ago, six years to Darrow. They probably weren't even compatible anymore, but what if they were? What if he still loved her? What if he really was her soul mate and she was wasting away on an Island. Too afraid to go out and find him.

Anna thought for a long time, she was worried about him; she'd had the strangest dream that night. She'd been sitting in a small stream in a wood, it had been night and it was quite dark.

Finn had come through the trees toward her, oh how he'd changed! Clumsy Finn had been wearing a sword and his fiery red hair and brown eyes were so handsome! He'd knelt down next to the stream and whispered in her ear.

"_Anna," _he'd whispered_, "Anna, he needs you, Darrow needs you."_

What did that mean? Was Darrow in danger? Did that mean that Darrow and Finn were friends now? She hadn't seen Darrow but Finn had been clothed like a knight, had Darrow had him knighted? That would be wonderful if they could get along now!

Anna dissected her dream taking apart his small message and evaluating all the meanings, imagining how the boys were, actually how the _men,_ were and what had happened with them since she'd said farewell. Oh how she longed to know!

Her thoughts were disrupted by Arena, "Lady, you are late for embroidery."

Anna nodded and followed still thinking, and not looking forward to embroidery. Anna could sew a straight line without getting snarls caught in her threat that nobody could get untangled. Plus, sewing had proved to be a dangerous activity for Anna, she'd jabbed herself with the needle countless times before.

Yet she followed without much thought for the next hours pain and frustration. Her thoughts were a long ways away, in Frell. It was right then that she made up her mind, she knew that even if she only got a month. That even if Darrow and Finn didn't relate to her anymore, even if Darrow shut her out, she had to risk it, she had to go.

Anna knew she had to see him, were his eyes still so green as she remembered? Like emeralds; his hair as auburn and curly? How had he changed? She knew what Finn would look like, but Darrow? Would he be different? She knew that now she knew that she could leave, she would never be able to stay. She had to take that single opportunity; Anna had to see him.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Now R&R because I want to know what you think! If you don't review I won't update… nah just kidding I will update… but I won't give you cookies! Ha ha!**

**Ali,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I am so sorry it took so long to repost this rather short chapter. But life has been CRAZY! Everybody gets three cookies for being so patient! Any cookie you can imagine, and milk, if you should need it. I think you'll like this chapter… or maybe you won't like this chapter, but I hope you do.**

**To all my Reviewers:**

**Princess-Amity: Thanks!**

**lanna-misssunshine: Yes, I suppose you could say that Finn is a bit like Ron Weasley. Ha ha!**

**AlienaCooper: Wow, thanks!**

**i'mobsessivecompulsive: Thanks!**

**lil.angel.on.earth: Thanks! I can't help being obsessed with Darrow… he's hot. Ha ha!**

**90sgurl: Yeah, the ending was sad… I couldn't leave it like that. Hopefully everybody will live happily ever after this time… or will they?**

**JainaZekk621: I assure you, they will meet again. However, it won't be a very pleasant reunion I don't think… hint hint.**

**TooTicklish: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Anna and Darrow are going to have… difficulties.**

**Juliard III: Ha ha! I hope you like this chapter.**

**DaWoot: Thank you! I hope this chapter is good… it's kind of short.**

**MickeyGee: I'm flattered. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.**

**Sincerity 30: Tee hee… I hope you guys don't hate me for making this so hard on Darrow and Anna. It wouldn't be much of a story if they rode off into the sunset on the fifth chapter.**

**gracereygoose: I really hope you didn't stay at your computer waiting for me! Ha ha! Well, now you can get up.**

**RainbowWerewolf: Aww… Finn's not stupid… just a little… slow? Yes, slow, Finn is slow, but he has his moments. Haha!**

**Chapter Four**

**Marie-Claire**

"There you have it, the entirety of the lovely women of Frell! Take your pick! They're all swooning," Finn teased sitting high on his horse beside Darrow who glared at him.

"Then perhaps we should fetch the smelling salts instead," he muttered in response.

Finn rolled his eyes, "You know, they don't _really_ have cooties you know, if that's the problem."

Darrow chuckled waving diplomatically at the clustering crowd, most of which were young maidens who Finn couldn't help but notice were trying very hard to fix their hair. He suppressed a grin and then turned his attention to the open gates of the palace. They rode into the stables and left their horses to rest heading back out into the courtyard, where they had to wave and smile at the people at the gate peering in and sticking combs in their curls.

"Darrow!" Charmont shouted from across the courtyard, "Come with me to the garden and meet Lord Fowlsan and Lady Vivien!"

"Bet you they have a daughter," Finn whispered as they followed Charmont obediently.

"You don't see me denying that they do," Darrow muttered back darkly.

"Maybe she's.." Finn started only be to cut off by Queen Eleanor.

"Ah! Sir Finnegan! Darrow! Lovely to see you back in one piece, I've been expecting the ogres to report that they'd eaten royal meat!" Ella beamed her familiar emerald green eyes, so much like Darrow's, shining anxiously.

"I have missed you as well mother, and I assure you we are in good health," Darrow replied formally aware of the portly lord and his tall rail thin wife.

Finn could barely get out a greeting and managed to withhold his laughter, the man was short and fat, and he had his hands on his stomach and had large rosy cheeks and was clearly a very agreeable sort. His wife towered over him and her face sagged in a careful expression. Eyes hooded, nose high, lips pursed. She didn't seem quite so jolly, she was actually quite pale, ashen even, and Finn found their differences comical.

"Darrow may I present Lord Fowlsan and his lovely and congenial wife Lady Vivien," Charmont said formally, and Finn had to excuse himself temporary to go have and _cough_ politely into his hand.

Darrow bowed to Lord Fowlsan and Lady Vivien smiling, "Ah, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"He's certainly very handsome Queen Eleanor, and polite as well," Lady Vivien said in a very unpleasant nasally voice that almost made Darrow cringe.

Ella smiled, "I thank you for your praise of my son Lady Vivien."

"Oh, forget all these pleasantries lad! All those pretty words you leave to the women!" Lord Fowlsan said in a jovial voice that Darrow liked right away.

"Oh dear, where has Marie-Claire gotten to? I won't have her wondering about without a chaperone! It's scandalous!" Lady Vivien said with absolutely no feeling in her nasally tirade.

"I do believe I spot Marie-Claire now Lady Vivien, over there by the roses," Charmont offered, "Be rest assured that Darrow and Finnegan will keep a good look after her, won't you boys?"

Darrow shot Finn a dark look and nodded, "Of course father, we would never so much as dream of allowing a lovely maiden stray away from safety." He answered as he knew he was expected to answer.

Finn nodded in agreement, "Shall we go introduce ourselves to the Lady then?"

"Do go, and keep my little Marie out of trouble now lads! Come ,Charmont, let us go and have a conversation without our wives hanging over our every word!"

Charmont nodded in agreement and Ella offered Lady Vivien to retire to the palace for a cup of tea, Lady Vivien who looked Darrow over again as if he were a horse she was considering purchasing before following Ella into the palace accepted the invitation.

"Let's get this over with then," Darrow muttered broodingly before turning toward the rose path with Finn on his heels.

"Let's hope she takes after the father," Finn replied quietly so as not to be overheard.

Darrow grinned, "Let's- ah Lady Marie-Clair I presume?"

A small dainty young woman was knelt over a rose bush with the velvet petals delicately brushing her nose as she breathed its perfume; she straightened allowing the boys the first look at her face. At which point Finn had to remember to keep his mouth closed. Darrow kept his composure though in a state of shock, this girl was positively breathtaking.

Dark brown curls framed her kind and angelic face and her gray eyes surveyed the boys curiously. The way she looked at them in a very unimpressed manner reminded him immediately of Anna.

"That would depend upon who is requesting that information," she replied in a melodious voice that was defiant and still lovely.

Darrow smiled, not skipping a beat, "I am sorry, I have forgotten myself, I am Prince Darrow at your service, and this is Sir Finnegan the most trustworthy knight you are likely to find this side of Frell."

She still looked unimpressed by the grand titles, though she replied to their bows with a curtsey she still had a defiant nature. She was so much like Anna, Darrow found it easy to smile at her and persist upon making conversation.

"I met your mother and father just now, what amazing people they are, you must love them very much," Darrow continued, unfazed.

"Yes, my father is indeed a most lovely fellow, but I suspect my mother walks with a broom up her behind," Marie-Claire replied evenly, as if insulting her mother was a daily ritual.

Finn was positively choking with laughter while Darrow managed to simply smile and bow his head as if ashamed of even thinking such a horrendous thought, this was the polite and courtly way of responding. Finn was still chortling when Darrow offered Marie-Claire his arm.

She was like Anna, somehow Darrow couldn't imagine finding somebody better, he needed to make his father happy, and he needed a queen. Anna was a distant memory, this girl was real, and beautiful, defiant nearly to the point of rudeness. Marie-Clair was as close to happy as Darrow figured he would get. So he offered her his arm, and she looped her delicate hand boldly through it and so they continued their stroll with Finn trailing behind in disbelief.

* * *

"Blast!" Anna looked around the vacant forest disdainfully, "This isn't Frell! Heavens! Where did they send me?"

She reached back and pulled her bag over her shoulder crinkling her nose at the desolate trees, "This most definitely _is not_ the stream in the forest behind the manor." She would know, she knew the land like the back of her own hand.

However I had been a long time, so she started of in the direction she would have if it were the stream, and sure enough she stumbled through the underbrush an hour later cursing extravagantly and looked up to see the manor sprawling before her.

"Oh…well then," she muttered, miffed.

"Miss Anna?" A plump lady with a few more gray hairs than Anna remembered appeared at the kitchen door, "Miss Anna! Child! I thought for sure that we'd never see the likes of you again! But sure as day, there you stand! And so beautiful!"

"Oh, hello Bella, well met!" Anna called glancing down at her the skirt of her gown, stained and tattered from her rather rough trek through the forest.

"Well met indeed! Charles! Katherine! Our Anna's come back to us! Come child let's get you bathed and rested and fed! You're so skinny! Oh so pretty! You must be exhausted! So pretty! Tell us all about your little lake dear! Your hair got darker, but still positively gorgeous! That charming prince came by six years ago an told us everything! He's such a handsome lad, so sad though."

All the while Anna was being bustled into the kitchen, she was relieved to see that the kitchen hadn't changed as drastically as the forest had, it hadn't changed at all actually. Bella hadn't either, sure, her laugh lines were more prominent and her hair not as brown, however, she was just as talkative and just as strong.

"Sit down love and I shall run and fetch your parents, for sure!" then she left in a flurry of floury skirts leaving Anna alone in the kitchen.

Anna was surprised by how much she'd missed this manor, she sat down on the familiar stool where she'd often taken her breakfasts and looked around drinking it all in. One month, not nearly enough time to see everything she wanted to before being taken back into exile.

"Anna!" Catherine was around her neck in a shot tears brimming over her mother's beautiful eyelashes, "You look so beautiful, I've missed you so much! Sarah sent us a letter all of six years ago and you'd vanished into the night! The house was attacked! And then the Prince came by and told us you were some, lady of the lake, and you never came back! You've no idea what you have put your father and I through young lady!"

Charles was standing in the background, grayer, but still the same, Catherine pulled back to get a better look at Anna and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"What Darrow said was true, I _am_ the Lady of the Lake, I came to visit," No need to tell them that she could only stay a month and then she was gone forever.

Catherine blanched at her when she poke Darrow's name with such familiarity but quickly recovered, "I'm so happy to see you! This is wonderful! You look exhausted. Get some rest and get settled back in, we shall talk over breakfast tomorrow and you shall tell us everything!"

Then Anna turned to embrace her father, "Welcome home Annie."


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked really hard to get this chapter up soon! I wanted to make up for the last chapter being so late, besides, this is the first really dramatic chapter I think! Well, I hope you like it!**

**To my reviewers:**

**random2one: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sincerity 30: I can't tell you… but she is evil.**

**Mickeygee: I think you'll need to smack her. Marie-Claire has shown a hint of her true colors in this chapter.**

**lanna-misssunshine: Well, Anna sees both Finn and Darrow in this one.**

**Juliard III: Thank you!**

**Princess-Amity: COOTIES! Yeah, Finn is great.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five 

**So we meet again**

"So you really are the Lady of the Lake?" Serafina asked for the fifteenth time.

Anna smiled her newfound friend, Serafina was from Ayortha and her voice carried the accent , actually everything about Serafina screamed Ayorthaian. From her thick black tresses to her olive complexion, even her singing voice put the past three years of Anna's music lessons to shame.

They had met the day of Anna's arrival, Anna had been walking to see the old castle when she ran into the girl. Immediately they'd bonded over their enjoyment of the old castle. Now, the next day, Serafina and Anna were trailing behind Catherine as she ran about the market, shopping for Anna some new dresses.

"I was, it was dreadfully boring! I did absolutely nothing but have classes the entire time!" Anna said shaking her head at the memory.

"It can't be so bad, you said yourself it was beautiful," Serafina said dreamily, "I would so love to see the white palace, and the crystal clear lake! The water nymphs with their white hair!"

"Yes, it's all very well until they force you to see in a stuffy room listening to people drone on and on about the history of the kingdoms," Anna replied.

"But so beautiful! And peaceful it seems!" Serafina said dubiously, "Surely it cannot be as bad as you say."

"You have to stay on one little island! You can never leave and that's all you want to do! Or at least that's all _I_ wanted to do," Anna threw her arms out wide and spun happily on the busy street, "This is wonderful! I feel so free! I can run to Ayortha if I want to, and nobody will shove history down my throat!"

Serafina rolled her eyes glancing around self-consciously, "Well not everyone is like you Anna."

"And what, pray tell, am I like?" Anna stopped twirling.

"Independent, stubborn, brave to the point of recklessness, unable to sit properly still, no matter where you are you want to be somewhere else… shall I continue?" Serafina said expertly.

"You gathered that after a single day with me!" Anna laughed.

"It's a bit hard to miss, you're quite… bold, men don't like women such as yourself," Serafina said, almost scolding, "You'll never be married at this rate."

Anna's laughter dried up but she was still smiling, "Then I shan't get married!"

"How can you not get married Anna? You're in Frell now, you have to live life like any other lady if you intend to stay here!" Serafina said wiping the smile off Anna's face.

"I won't stay long Sera, I have to go back in exactly thirty days, twenty-nine if you count this day so far into the equation," Anna said seriously.

"Well at least you've listened in arithmetic! What do you that you're only staying a month?" Serafina asked.

Anna stopped and lowered her voice, "Sera, I can't stay, I can only stay here for a month, and then I _have_ to go back. There's no choice in the matter."

"Surely there is a way that you may stay!" Serafina asked, her voice low as well, clearly appalled.

"There is but it's…" Anna blushed, "Complicated."

"What must you do? I can help! How is it complicated?"

"Well, to stay… I must take… take a husband," Anna muttered reluctantly.

"And you had on mind?" Serafina said.

Anna smiled at her friend, "Yes, Prince Darrow, he and I were quite… close."

Serafina giggled, "How close?"

"We kissed," Anna andmitted, "Three years ago, six years in this land."

"Wow… that's a long time, and you had to stay on the island? While he came back here?"

"Yes, that is what happened, I'm afraid he may not even remember me," Anna said sounding distraught.

"Anna, nobody could forget you even if they wanted to!" Serafina was beaming, "And it just so happens, that with the coronation coming up the Prince has been receiving some pressure from his parents to take a bride!"

Anna looked hopeful, "Truly?"

"In truth! Shall we run up to the castle now and demand an audience?" Serafina sounded excited.

"There shan't be any need for demanding audiences," Anna said looking over Serafina's shoulder.

"Why on earth not?" her friend asked sounding frustrated.

"He's here, Darrow and Finn together, they're here!"

"Wait? Here _here_ or here as in the general area?" Serafina said looking perplexed.

"_Here_!" Anna snapped seizing her friend by the shoulders and spinning her around to see the crowd clearing a path easily for a very tall and handsome boy. Darrow was completely different, all hints of the baby fat were gone, and he was tall and beautiful! His hair was darker, but his eyes were the same luminous green that she remembered; yet she had never been able to remember them quite so vividly.

Her memories were nothing compared to the real thing, no memory could ever match up to Darrow in person, and… was that Finn? It was! Anna gasped, Finn was tall and slightly built, but handsome, his hair still fiery red and pointing in every direction and his eyes still brown and warm. Just like she remembered from the dream she'd had mere days ago!

Serafina sighed, "It's so romantic I can't stand it!"

* * *

Finn had to do a double take, was that Anna? It couldn't be! But as he met the icy blue eyes, the wild blonde hair, she was older, not as old as she should be, but so beautiful! She met his gaze and he knew at once who it was without a shadow of a doubt.

"Darrow!" He said demanding his friend's attention, "_Darrow_!"

"Not now Finn!" Darrow said craning his neck to see over the people in the opposite direction.

Finn groaned as Anna started weaving her way toward them, with a pretty Ayorthaian girl following her loyally. It most definitely was Anna, or perhaps Finn was simply losing his mind, it wasn't very far-fetched.

"Darrow! Stop ignoring me! It's Anna! She's here!" Finn persisted over the noise of the crowd.

"What?" Darrow asked, but he had heard Finn very clearly and his eyes were suddenly scanning the crowd urgently.

Finn watched Anna as she fought her way through the crowd and was at the edge of the ring that always formed around Darrow when he was in public and stumped out of the people and stood not yards in front of them.

Darrow's eyes widened and unreadable emotions flitted across his face, he opened his mouth as if to speak and no words came to him. Anna opened her own mouth but before the words were even formed a delicate dark-haired figure came and looped a pale arm through Darrow's.

"Darrow, I've been looking everywhere! Mother is insisting I get fitted for the wedding dress at this little shop she saw and… oh, who are you?" Marie-Claire caught sight of Anna whose expression was suddenly a stoic mask. Unreadable.

"Oh, _oh_," Darrow said coming to his senses long enough to say, "This is Lady Anna, we were childhood friends… Lady Anna this is Lady Marie-Claire of Bath… my fiancée."

Anna's mask slipped slightly and Finn caught a glimpse of an emotion between anger and despair on her beautiful face.

The Ayorthaian girl wasn't doing anything to hide the expression of utter horror from her features she kept looking worriedly to Anna and then back at Darrow and Marie-Claire as if she could faint.

Anna composed herself and cleared her throat, "Ah, alas you would be from out of town, how else could Darrow trick a girl into marrying him?" she said lightly.

Marie-Claire smiled, "Oh, he isn't so bad."

"I shall let you be the judge of that, I would love to stay and point out Darrow's flaws, but I'm sure you have much to do in preparation for the wedding," Anna said, "and I really must be finding my mother. It was nice to see you again Darrow, Finn."

Then she was gone, almost running back through the crowd, away from them, the Ayorthaian girl following her just as quickly.

Darrow cleared his throat and nodded, "Let's be off then," he turned and when his back was to Marie-Claire Finn saw that the future Queen of Kyrria was wearing a triumphant and very unpleasant expression.

* * *

"Anna! Serafina! Good heavens I couldn't find you! Keep close girls!" Catherine said good-naturedly.

Anna followed obediently, _stupid, stupid, stupid_, she scolded herself, _I should have known, or expected as much. Of course Darrow would have found somebody else! I was stupid to think otherwise, it's been _six years_ in this land!_

Serafina was wringing her hands, a concerned and determined look on her face, "We'll think of something Anna, we can get them to call it off, the wedding I mean."

"No!" Anna said a bit too sharply, then her voice sharpened, "no Sera, Darrow is happy, that's all I can ask for. I won't ruin his happiness for my purposes alone."

Serafina looked around, "We can find you somebody to marry! Or at least be engaged to! To bide our time is all, you said you were friends with Sir Finnegan! Surely he'd be your fiancé if it meant you could stay longer!"

Anna frowned, "Finn doesn't think of me in the romantic sense, besides, I won't drive a rift between them, they're as close as brothers now. They didn't used to be, the way I remembered it was a constant bickering to be around them."

"We'll think of something Anna!" Serafina said firmly seizing her friend's arm and shaking it, "We'll come up with something."

"I should hope so," Anna sighed, "I feel ill, let's tell mother we need to go back to the manor and rest?" indeed she looked sickly pale.

Serafina nodded, understanding, "Yes, let's."

The girls slowly made their way back to the manor in silence finally Serafina spoke, "Oh Anna I'm so sorry! As soon as I saw her I knew she was up to no good! You should have seen the way she was glaring at you before she made herself known. I don't think she's as innocent as your Darrow believes mind you!"

Anna smiled, "Thank you," she sighed, "But Darrow seemed happy enough."

"Not really, he looked as if he would faint when he saw you," Serafina smiled, "Sir Finnegan is quite a pretty boy himself don't you think?"

Anna grinned at her friend, jumping at the chance to get off the subject of her encounter with Darrow, "Yes, he's grown up quite a bit! And a knight as well? Quite a catch!"

They entered the manor through the kitchen door and nibbled on some pastries that Bella needed tasted before heading up toward Anna's room to talk in private. They were passing the entrance to the sitting room when Charles called out to them.

"Girls! Perhaps you could come here for a moment?"

Anna led the way and saw that Charles was sitting in his chair with a man about his age sitting in the chair next to him in a friendly fashion.

"Ah, Anna, this is Lord Vernon and his son Royce," Charles introduced, "may I present the ladies Anna and Serafina."

**

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Marie-Claire is clearly up to no good, and who is this new Royce fellow? Hmmm, all things for you to ponder… muahahahaaha!**

**Ali,**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took so long! My computer crashed and I lost the whole chapter and had to start over again! So I apologize and I hope you like it! Cookies for all my reviewers!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Sincerity 30: Muahahha! Yes I am evil aren't I?**

**JainaZekk621: Will they ever be together? That is the question that haunts us all. Except me because I already know!**

**lanna-misssunshine: Aww I know! I want to rip Marie-Claire's hair out, and I made her!**

**random2one: I hope you like it!**

**Princess-Amity: Yes, there is definitely a love… square going on here! wink wink**

**Blasé Contradiction: Drama, drama, drama.**

**lemurperson: I know! Poor Anna… I hate being to cruel.**

**ixi-shaz: Ha! Yes, I meant for everybody to fall in love Darrow and his eyes! dreamy sigh **

**Juliard III: Sure, I'll check it out!**

**Ms-Lady-Phoenix: Yes, I am evil aren't I?**

**Someone Aka Me: Ha ha! Thanks!**

**Pinery: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dinner Party**

Royce smiled at them bowing with polite civility, "It is very rewarding indeed to finally meet the heroine of Lord Charles' many stories."

His father turned and smiled, "You are as pretty as he claims!"

Anna curtsied and Serafina did the same, "Nice to be meeting you."

Charles smiled, "Anna why don't you girls take Royce for a turn around the manor and show him the garden perhaps?"

Her eyes narrowed at her father but she consented and soon they were strolling outside once more Anna pointing out things here and there and Royce complimenting them accordingly with Serafina tagging along a look of deep concentration upon her face.

"Well, Lady Anna, I must say I find it difficult to believe that any of the stories could be true, having just met you," He admitted after Anna ran out of things to show him.

"That would all depend upon what my father has told you," Anna allowed.

"Apparently you were quite the wild child, breaking a boys nose?" he said smiling at her.

"That is true, but he provoked me and I stand by what I said then, he deserved it without a shadow of a doubt on my part," Anna replied.

He laughed, "Saving the world then?"

"Actually it was Darrow who saved Kyrria, I was just tagging along," Anna explained.

"Ah, that is a story that I look forward to hearing someday," Royce beamed.

"Hasn't my father already told it to you?" She asked.

"Yes but I am certain that your telling will be much more interesting, you being there and having experienced it," He said, "Surely you can tell it in such a way that is impossible to discredit."

"Perhaps one day you shall hear the tale, but as of now I feel that our time has come to an abrupt end, there is your father now," She said and he followed her gaze to see his father mounting his horse, "You mustn't tarry here Sir, I would not keep you from your obligations."

Royce sighed, "I was so looking forward to the story," he shot her a grin, "but another time then?"

"Indeed, I shall make a point to remember to make a big show of it next time we encounter each other," Anna assured him and he bid them both adieu and turned to mount his horse and ride off with his father.

"Well, he's quite a handsome gentleman himself, and I do believe he admires you," Serafina observed watching them ride away.

"Don't be absurd Sera!" Anna scoffed but allowed herself a grin before starting toward the manor.

"He shows promise, I shall put him on the list of possibilities," Serafina laughed.

* * *

"I have decided!" Charmont announced entering the room.

Ella looked up from her book, "What is that dear?"

Marie-Claire put aside her embroidery and Darrow made an effort to avert his attention from the window and on his father.

"We shall have a party!" Charmont announced, "Nothing big, just a few of our closes friends from amongst the noble families, maybe a bit of dancing and dinner."

Ella nodded, "I have been wanting to catch up with lady Catherine."

"Yes! And I with Lord Charles I assure you, they are two people of whose company I do not tire so hastily," Charmont beamed, "And their daughter of course! I understand that you were quite fond of her Ella."

Ella laughed, "Such a bold little thing, I must admit I was quite excited to hear of her return to Frell! She reminds me so much of me in my younger years, except that perhaps she is even _more_ independent!"

Charmont smiled, "That, in itself, is an achievement! Darrow my son! I've not heard you utter a word about her, I thought you to be quite good friends with her once."

Marie-Claire looked up at this, "Oh, Darrow! The girl from the market then? She does look quite amiable I insist upon meeting her and getting to know her further."

Darrow nodded but looked uncomfortable at the prospect, "Yes, I'm sure it will be delightful to become re-acquainted with Anna."

Ella nodded, "Excellent then, do invite them Char I think it a wonderful idea."

Darrow nodded, "Then I must inform Finn, he will be very much pleased to hear that Anna is to dine with us."

With that Darrow left the room and found Finn shortly after preparing to go out for a ride, "Finn! Do wait a moment!"

"What is it?" He turned to acknowledge Darrow.

"Anna and her parents are to come and dine with us, with no doubt plenty of other nobles," Darrow said smiling, "Won't you look forward to catching up?"

"Yes indeed," Finn frowned, "Darrow, if I may be so bold as to point out that your engagement to Marie-Claire was made quite in haste, perhaps too much haste?"

Darrow shrugged, "I do enjoy her company Finn."

"Yes I can see that Darrow, but… you have waited such a long while upon Anna in hopes that she would appear, and she has appeared."

"What are you implying Finn?" Darrow's eyes narrowed.

"That perhaps you shouldn't rush into a marriage until you know the entirety of Marie-Claire's character, I have seen some things that I do find quite disturbing." Finn said slowly, weighing his words.

"Disturbing? Finn don't be absurd! Marie is anything but _disturbing_ I understand that you believe that I should continue to await for Anna, however I believe that I should do the reverse," Darrow replied, "Whatever fancy I had for Anna was simply something of my childhood, now it has been directed in a better direction I believe."

Finn scowled and watched Darrow retreat back into the castle before mounting his horse and riding from the courtyard thinking desperately. He wouldn't allow Darrow to plunge so blindly into a marriage that Finn was beginning to strongly contradict. However, apparently Darrow's mind was set and he could only hope that through Anna he could find a way to break off the engagement before his friend was in too deep.

Yet he did not get a chance to speak with Anna for not far from her manor he encountered her Ayorthaian friend walking up the road in the opposite direction he quickly diverted his own direction to match her and dismounted to lead his horse so that he may more easily converse.

"Miss, I believe you to be an acquaintance of Lady Anna's?" Finn asked formally.

"Yes, and I believe you to be the same, I am Serafina," she replied regarding him. 

"I am Finn, may I inquire as to how close you are with her?" he asked archly.

"Close enough to know that you truly mean to get her help you keep Darrow from marrying that wretched thing he's engaged to," Serafina replied boldly.

Finn smirked, "Indeed."

"Well, you will find no help there, Anna is convinced that Darrow is happy in his current situation and she refused to even try to alter it for it may result in his unhappiness and she feels that it is not her place to judge Lady Marie-Claire or their relationship to one another." Serafina sighed.

"Then we shall have to be sneaky," Finn said undaunted.

Serafina smiled, "Indeed we shall." 

* * *

"I do despite stuffy royal gatherings," Anna muttered as Charles handed her out of the carriage.

"Cheer yourself Anna, Serafina is here after all," Charles laughed.

"Yes, I suppose," Anna sighed turning to her friend as they started toward the castle entrance.

"You shall get to see Finn again Anna, surely that must cheer you considerably," Serafina offered.

"Indeed, I can hardly wait to see Finn," Anna nodded, "At least now Darrow and I can meet as indifferent acquaintances."

"Indifferent indeed," Serafina muttered.

"Do not fear for me Sera, I have resigned myself to thinking no more of Prince Darrow than is absolutely necessary and called for," Anna whispered as they entered the dining hall where Ella was already conversing lightly with Lord Vernon. She let her eyes scan the room seeing the infamous Marie-Claire close at Darrow's side as Darrow spoke with Royce.

Finn was the first to notice their arrival, "Anna!"

This caught everybody else's attention and they turned to greet them as well, Char quickly pulling Charles away and Queen Ella fell easily into conversation with Catherine. Finn pulled her and Serafina over to Darrow and his companions.

"Darrow! Can you believe it?" Finn demanded presenting them to the Prince.

Darrow shook his head, "Indeed I cannot! Anna you look… young," he observed awkwardly.

Anna laughed, "Ah yes, one of the things everybody seems eager to point out to me. Serafina, take it away!"

Serafina smiled and started to explain, "On Avalon time passes more slowly than here, though it has been six years here, it has been but three on Avalon."

"Three long boring years!" Anna sighed, "I am so happy to be away from that place!"

Finn looked shocked, "But when we left you, you were quite content!"

"Yes but I grew to miss you two far too much I think, and every day was spent in tedious study! After a week I was ready to move on!" Anna informed him smiling.

Royce chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

Darrow eyed Royce severely, "You are already acquainted with Lady Anna, Royce?"

"Oh yes! My father was visiting Lord Charles only earlier today, she briefly described your many ventures together!" Royce replied, "I am anxious to hear the whole of the story, shall we expect a telling of it tonight?"

Marie-Claire broke in, "Of course! I am simply dying to know the story!"

"Then we shall all give you an account," Anna said smiling, "After dinner? What do you say boys? Shall we entertain?"

Finn nodded, "I was born to be in front of an audience you know!"

Darrow nodded slowly, "Yes, this shall be very fun I should think."

Anna smiled, "I am happy to be back, and with my boys no less! Tell me, do you often bicker as you did?"

"No, hardly at all actually," Darrow answered smiling fondly at the memory.

"Really? That is hard to believe! I do remember that Finn was once 'Sir Snores-a-lot' and you were 'Pretty Boy' if I remember correctly," Anna teased, "I also recall you nearly drowning Finn once."

Darrow smiled, "I remember that you got really mad about that."

Finn smiled at the memory, "Ah, yes, the good old days!"

"Speaking of the good old days Finn, are you still the same old klutz you were then?" Anna asked making Serafina giggle.

Finn blushed at this, he, being a red head, had a very prominent blush that creeps from his ears to the entirety of his face, "Actually I've grown out of that."

"Mostly," Darrow added for him clapping Finn on the shoulder, "Don't be ashamed Finny!"

Anna laughed, as one of Finn's blushes faded into another, "I have missed you two!"

Royce was chortling along with her, "Oh, I do believe they are about to serve dinner, shall we go on over to the table?" He asked offering Anna his arm. She smiled and accepted it glancing at Serafina meaningfully, Serafina just stifled her giggles of pleasure and mouthed, "I told you he liked you!" Anna rolled her eyes and turned to respond to something Royce was saying.

Finn grinned, "Well, it would seem she already had an admirer," he commented to the general party.

"Indeed," Serafina agreed happily, "I like him."

Finn nodded his approval, "I do as well, I think he'll be good for her. He clearly has no qualms with her… independence."

Darrow frowned, "I'm surprised she's allowing herself to be admired, as I remember she broke the noses of all those of dared to show her the least bit of admiration before."

"Perhaps she liked him," Marie-Claire offered, "Why? Did you strike out with Lady Anna?" she teased.

Serafina smiled, "Yes, that is definitely a case of sour grapes if I ever saw one."

Finn just shot Darrow a grin, "Yes Dare, when did she turn you down? The good news is that your nose has recovered quite well, you can hardly tell that it was ever broken!"

Darrow glared at him, "My nose wasn't broken."

"Really?" Finn asked pretending to be shocked, "Are you sure?"

Serafina giggled and Marie-Claire swatted loyally at Finn, "Oh hush Finny!" She scolded, "Darrow's nose if perfect."

Finn just smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes, she was acting now that he knew that she was it was all too obvious and he couldn't believe that he'd ever fallen for her lies. For however short a time. Darrow bought it however, and offered her his arm to escort her to the table. This left Finn to watch them whilst distractedly letting Serafina take his arm.

"This isn't going well," Serafina observed.

"Good job on making Darrow jealous though," Finn complimented, keeping his voice low.

"Yes, I know," She said sitting down next to Anna. Royce was on Anna's other side, Serafina was delighted to see that Darrow sat directly across from Anna, sandwiched between Marie-Claire and Finn. The food was brought out and served accordingly, they managed to keep a very pleasant flow of conversation as they ate Finn took every opportunity to get Darrow's attention onto Anna. Serafina tried to assist by asking questions about how Anna used to be.

Marie-Claire of course always tried to desperately change the subject of Anna, whenever it arose by informing them of some detail of the wedding.

"So she slid down and slammed right into you?" Serafina asked Darrow beaming, "That sounds like the sort of dramatic meeting Anna would enjoy."

"Yes, and then she absolutely _refused_ to curtsey to me!" Darrow answered chuckling lightly at the memory.

"You know I've never been fond of decorum and bowing down to people is demeaning!" Anna defended herself making Royce laugh harder.

"At the old palace? Oh we're having the wedding there! In the candle tree grove!" Marie-Claire said artfully, "I do love those trees! They are so lovely how they grow in the same of a candelabra!"

Darrow nodded, "Yes, I used to go there all the time to slide down the banister there."

"You still do," Finn reminded him smiling.

"Sera, we must go to the old castle sometime soon and slide down the banister!" Anna insisted, "I long for a good rush!"

"Of course you do Anna," Serafina muttered rolling her eyes.

Dinner ended finally and they all moved to a parlor and settled down so that Anna, Darrow, and Finn could stand and tell the tale. Anna and Finn were immediately animate with the tale using hand gestures and playing roles, Darrow was more reluctant to join in but soon they were all laughing and taking the time to disagree on what really happened. Finally they got their story straight and took their time in the telling, Darrow going into great detail about Finn's clumsy moments and Anna skipping over the parts where she and Darrow were… close. They got Royce up to demonstrate scenes with Gerard, but he could hardly do it for laughing.

It was actually a very pleasant evening, Anna reflected as they started toward the carriage the laughter still fresh in their mouths. Serafina climbed in before her and Royce came forward to hand her into the carriage. He gripped her fingers a bit more firmly than necessary and held onto them a bit longer but Anna didn't mind, she was in too much of a good humor.

Of course all of the familiarity had Marie-Claire very put out, but she put on a good face and covered it up by pretending to be insanely sleepy. Every few moments she would break into a huge exaggerated yawn.

**Thank you all my loyal reviewers! I hope you like this chapter and I am, once again, so sorry it took so long to get up! R&R!**

**Ali,**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to get this one up faster! I hope you guys like it! There's more interaction between the young peoples of the story! With some banister sliding!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Blase Contradiction: Yummy is right!**

**Queen of the Fairytales: I'll R&R the new one then!**

**lemurperson: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one!**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks! **

**Riley Clearwater: Thank you! I hope you like thic chapter too.**

**tfobmv18: Yes, I think so too! They'll need all the luck you can get!**

**Pinery: Yes Royce is very nice. Sadly Marie-Claire shall not be discovered this day!**

**Princess-Amity: Yes, I think Royce is quite all right, but not near as hot as Darrow! :D**

**Ms-Lady-Pheonix: I love to happy dance!**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks!**

**holliebollie: I'm saving the conflicts for the next chapter. You shan't trick any info out of me! But I have some pretty intense moments planned.**

**lanna-misssunshine: I have updated at last!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Royce could not have taken his eyes off you if he tried!" Serafina gushed the next day as the girls walked toward the old castle.

"Yes and Darrow couldn't take his eyes off Marie-Claire," Anna added gloomily.

"Annie, you were so happy to be back not two days ago! I remember you making a spectacle of yourself in the street by spinning about you were so joyful!"

"That was before," She answered simply.

"Yes, well, as of now you have reason for cheer," Serafina said brightly bouncing along beside Anna.

"What do you mean?" Anna looked at her friend curiously.

"I may have dropped a few hints to your Lord Royce that we were going to be walking up this way today," Serafina replied smiling.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I don't understand, one moment you are telling me not to give up on Darrow and the next your shoving Royce at me."

"I'm not shoving, I just want you to have your options open just in case the whole things with Darrow falls through," Serafina defended, "Besides, I enjoy Royce's society."

"Not as much as you enjoy Finn's," Anna teased, "I noticed you two talking last night, what secrets were you swapping? Planning a midnight stroll through the candle tree grove?"

Serafina blushed, "Anna, don't be ridiculous! I told him that we were coming this way today as well. I thought you might like to see him some more."

"And you wanted to see him some more too eh?" Anna pursued gleefully.

"Yes, but I might have also dropped a hint that he should bring along Prince Darrow," Serafina said suddenly very interested in her fingernail.

"You _what?_ He's bringing _who_?" Anna demanded stopping completely.

"Well you need to spend more time with him either way, you two used to be friends and even if you aren't gong to get married then you can at least get back to that," Serafina said patiently.

Anna scowled but stomped along behind her friend as the castle came into view, Finn opened the door and ran out to meet them, "Anna! Sera!"

When he used Serafina's nickname Anna shot Serafina a suggestive look, "Yes _Sera_ let us go and have a jolly good time."

Serafina blushed again and they entered the palace, Anna got an eyeful of Darrow in his natural splendor before she noticed the dainty figure of Marie-Claire was basking in his attention, they glanced over as they entered, "Lady Anna! What a joy! Now everybody who is been kind enough to show me friendship since my arrival here is present! I could not be happier!" Marie-Claire belonged on stage.

She danced over seizing Anna's hands, "Let us slide down the banister, Darrow and Finn speak of you so often and so fondly I feel as though we are the best of friends already! Come! Royce should be sliding down any moment now I believe!"

"Royce is here?" Anna asked, a hint of hope in her tone as she thought of Royce being there so that she might not be the odd man out in this couple frenzy. For it was clear that Serafina wasn't going to be much company she and Finn were already discussing a statue in hushed tones off to the side.

Yet Anna was shocked my Marie-Claire's friendliness toward her, yet she was one of those people who could charm you into believing anything, so Anna borrowed some of the girl's enthusiasm and managed to pull off a convincing act of being very content with her society.

Darrow watched them clasping hands like old friends Anna's smile was far too sudden; when she'd entered she'd looked almost miserable. He couldn't explain the pang of jealousy when he heard her hope at seeing Lord Royce, but he was a pleasant enough fellow and clearly very fond of her. Yet he couldn't help comparing them, he knew that Marie-Claire sensed that he and Anna had been closer than friends many years ago.

He knew that she was discontent with meeting so many new people, but she had apparently decided to put her best face forward, Anna was soon following suit and the looked like the happiest people in the world at the moment. Why did he feel that they were acting though? He couldn't put his finger on it, but neither one was half so joyous as they put on.

They were like yin and yang, Marie-Claire had ivory skin that was most accepted in society, yet her hair was dark and her eyes were dark as well. They were both small, but where Marie-Claire was dark Anna was blonde, her hair was almost white now, her eyes were an icy blue, yet she was tanned from being out in the sun so much.

They were both so beautiful it almost hurt to look at them, both of them turned to laugh hysterically as Royce came flying down the banister shouting at the top of his lungs before crash landing on the hard stone floor. Both girls, still giggling hurried toward him already commenting sarcastically on his wonderful landing and how they knew he would always land on his feet.

Soon Marie-Claire was back at his side, her face flushed with laughter, "Look at them Darrow! I told you she fancied him as well, they look nice together."

Darrow followed her gaze to where Anna was laughing as Royce brushed himself off laughing as well and talking to he through the gaps in his laughter, whatever he was saying only sent her into new peels of laughter. He poked his finger through a hold in his shirt and laughed.

"Yes, he looked very lordly as he was sprawled on the floor," Darrow muttered.

"Oh Darrow, I think he's a nice boy, a suiting match if I ever saw one, they'll be engaged within a week, I assure you." Marie-Claire said, "I have seen enough of girls in my hometown getting engaged and moved away within a week to know what I speak of."

"I suppose you are right my dear, shall we go make use of the banister now?" He agreed simply.

Anna picked up on the last part and turned her gaze on him, "Oh yes! Let us all slide down! I insist that you go first Darrow and you let me knock you down again! For old times sake!"

Darrow chuckled, "I think not, you couldn't knock me down again!"

"That sounds like a wager Darrow, shall we say… loser has to be the winners slave for a day? Oh that things I shall have you do!" Anna teased making Royce laugh and join in.

"Indeed! Make him do all your housework!"

"Yes! Excellent idea Royce! Sera? Any ideas?" Anna commended starting up the stairs.

"He has to put your shoes on for you," Serafina offered.

Finn caught on, "Make him jump into the pond!"

Marie-Claire giggled, "Make him lay down over mud puddles so that you don't step in them!"

Darrow rolled his eyes, "I see how it is, you're on! Slave for a day!"

"I'll stay down and see who wins!" Serafina said and Finn said that he would stay too.

The rest climbed the stairs throwing out suggestions as to what they could make Anna do for Darrow. They reached the top, "Go on Darrow, and slide away!"

Darrow shook his head grinning, "Prepare to do my bidding," he warned.

"Prepare to jump into a pond," Anna sang back as Darrow positioned himself on the banister carefully.

"Good luck, Anna, you shall need it," He said before shoving off and he was suddenly a blur of color down the banister, Anna didn't waste a second, before he was even around the corner she was on the railing and sliding down right behind him. She rounded the corner in time to see him land on his feet and stumble a bit; he turned and looked shocked to see her already flying off the banister and hitting him in the stomach.

Anna should never know how he managed to keep his footing, he caught her, staggered backward a few steps and she thought he would overbalance after all, and then he was fine. Anna glared at him angrily, "It was a good hit! She snapped."

"It was," Darrow consented his old crooked grin in place, "But not good enough." That's when he remembered to let her down Anna glared at him indignantly.

"Not good enough? I'll show you not good enough!" Then she kicked him in the back of the knee Darrow, not expecting this fell forward.

"Told you I could still knock you over," Anna muttered smugly her hands on her hips.

Serafina and Finn were laughing, "That counts Darrow since you forgot to specify that she had to knock you down whilst she came off the banister."

Darrow glared and stood up as Marie-Claire and Royce came sliding down, Marie-Claire moving very slowly, clearly not very content with heights. Royce looked at Darrow brushing himself off, "Who won?"

"Anna," Darrow muttered, "But she cheated!"

"I did no such thing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes you did! You took me unawares and bent the rules of the arrangement, therefore I refuse to be your slave for today!" Darrow snapped.

"You were the one who didn't think to say that I had to knock you down when I ran into you coming off the banister," Anna reminded him.

Darrow opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say to that, and closed it again folding his arms across his chest.

"She won, fair and square Dare," Finn said clapping him on the shoulder, "You should be used to losing to Anna by now."

Darrow had to grin at this shaking his head, "All right, what is my first order milady?"

Anna contemplated for a long time, "Let me confer with my advisors," she motioned for Finn and Sera to come forward and after a moment of hushed conversing Anna cleared her throat and stepped forward making a show of looking very commanding.

"Well slave, my first order of business is for you to have Serafina included in the invitation to the ball you will be having in a few days."

Darrow looked shocked that she hadn't had to jump into a pond, "Of course milady, you have my word on that."

She nodded, "That being taken care of, my second order of business is to participate in a little race Finn and I want to have."

Darrow frowned, "I think I could beat you both at a footrace, my legs are longer."

"Not a footrace Dare," Finn said patting his friend on the back, "a horse race my friend."

"I remember that beat you last time we tried, I thought I'd give you a chance to redeem yourself." Anna explained and Darrow nodded grinning, "And if I win I'm no longer your slave?"

"Sure, but you have to comply with my first command," Anna bartered.

Royce came forward, "I want part in this little competition."

"Excellent, Marie-Claire and I shall keep you all honest then," Serafina said shrugging and glancing at Marie-Claire who beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's race!"

**I hoped you liked it! Review! MUFFINS for everyone who reviews! Chocolate chip and blueberry muffins.**

**Ali,**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Muffins and cookies for all my reviewers! Stop by the refreshment table why don't you? Thank you for your support so far! I hope you enjoy this heinously short chapter. But it's about quality, not quantity, though I can't vouch for the quantity either… you can judge for yourselves!**

**To my wonderful reviewers: **

**tfombmv18: I know! But that wouldn't be much of a story, I need to make you all suffer a bit longer!**

**random2one: Thanks!**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Sorry that this chapter is very long either!**

**Mickeygee: Thanks, have some more muffins.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: You took the words right out of my mouth with that one.**

**Pinery: Well… the competition isn't much of a competition… you'll see.**

**JainaZekk621: Thank you very much!**

**lanna-missunshine: Yes, but Darrow won't find that out in this chapter.**

**Princess-Amity: Haha, yes.**

**Someone aka Me: Anna does rock!**

**ChelsKat: I know! I feel so bad for making these totally fictional people suffer! Shame on me!**

**lemurperson: Sorry to disappoint but it isn't much of a race. Read and see…**

**ukrgrl: In this chapter you will find out why Marie-Claire is an evil witch from the underworld. Other than the fact that she's keeping Anna and Darrow apart that is.**

**DrakMasquerade: They won't be getting back together in his chapter, but they do spend a few moments of quality time together.**

**Chapter 8**

**Splish Splash**

"Okay, you race down the trail through the forest and out around the pond and back here, first one back wins, the rest of you are therein losers," Serafina informed them Marie-Claire nodding in agreement beside her.

"Prepare to be beat yet again your highness," Anna grinned at Darrow taking up her reigns. Unlike most ladies, Anna rode astride instead of sidesaddle, something that Darrow had just recalled. He also remembered that she had often ridden bareback as well.

"Ah but may lady you are mistaken! I am sure to win this race due to the fact that Storm is a well-bred steed!" He laughed.

"Prince Charming and his loyal steed," Royce mused making Finn chortle.

"Whose the damsel in distress? Point her out and I shall save her!" Darrow proclaimed dramatically.

"Finn is most definitely the aforementioned damsel aren't you Finny?" Anna leaned forward to see around Darrow at Finn who scowled at her.

Royce just chuckled lightly as Serafina and Marie-Claire moved to each side of the road.

"All right, ready…" Serafina called over their light banter, "Get set… GO!"

They took off so suddenly that Finn, who clearly hadn't been seating very well, was flung off the back of his saddle and ended up sitting in the middle of the road with dust settling around him watching Anna take the lead with Darrow and Royce close behind and enter the trees. This of course caused the two girls left behind to giggle insanely as his horse trotted back over and looking at Finn expectantly.

The trail was only wide enough for two horses to ride abreast, and Anna, not familiar with this trail had to slow her horse suddenly at an unexpected bend, this caused, Darrow, who was directly behind her to slow down as well, and Royce to speed past them both.

Anna, determined to make up for it, but laughing all the while hurried to make up for her lost time and her horse, light and swift, gained on Royce and Darrow seemed to loose ground. The size of his well-bred steed hindering him on the narrowing trail.

Anna looked over her shoulder at him triumphantly, but for some reason, and Anna had no clue what caused this, her horse suddenly reared back, and Anna slid over it's rump and landed in a heap on the ground. Then the horse commenced in racing off after Royce at top speed.

Darrow caught up with her then, "Fair maiden, do you need assistance?" he asked lightly.

"Oh shut up!" Anna huffed scrambling to her feet and brushing dust off her skirt she accepted his hand and let him help her up onto his horse. Then they were all again, Anna have no choice but to wrap her arms around his torso. She tired not to enjoy it too much.

Darrow must have been uncomfortable with the situation, or so Anna figured though it was quite the opposite affect he was actually trying very hard not to notice her arms around his waist, for he didn't notice the tree branch until it smacked him in the forehead an sent them both sprawling back into the knee deep creek.

They both sat in the water, watching Storm gallop away before the situation fully sunk in. When it did Anna started laughing, especially after she looked over and saw Darrow rubbing his forehead, looking at the opposing tree branch murderously.

"My hero!" She laughed.

He scowled and splashed her half-heartedly. Naturally, a splashing war ensued. By the time they called a truce they were both positively soaked through, they scrambled out of the creek, still laughing breathlessly and started down the trail on foot in their wet clothes.

No sooner had they started walking that their friends appeared leading their horses and looking worried, until they saw them.

"What happened?" Royce asked grinning as Darrow tried to wring some of the water out of his soaked tunic.

"My horse spooked, knocked me off, Prince charming and his faithful steed _rescued_ me, then said Prince was attacked by a tree branch knocked himself and I into the creek," Anna explained quickly, shrugging.

Then she frowned at Finn, "Where were you while all this was happening Finny?"

He blushed prominently and didn't answer, "He fell off his horse as soon as the race started," Serafina supplied, "He's been waiting with us."

Darrow chuckled and draped a wet arm around Finn's shoulders, "At least you were not attacked by a vicious branch Finn my boy."

* * *

Marie-Claire hurried down the corridor, night had fallen over the castle and she was not very happy about the way the day had gone. Darrow was paying too much attention to Anna, therefore she would have to drive Anna's attention elsewhere. She planned to encourage Royce in his pursuit of Anna. Naturally she would have to double her efforts to keep Darrow away from the girl.

Marie-Claire pushed back a tapestry and opened a well-concealed stone door, this was one of the escape tunnels of the palace. Meant for the use of the royal family if the palace were under attack. Which was quite ironic considering that she descended the stairs with the royal prince's destruction in mind.

Waiting in the dark tunnel stood a cloaked figure, the hood pulled so far forward that it caste a shadow over his face. He turned to greet her as she approached, he held a small bundle of cloth in his hand.

"I take it the plan is suffering," he said taking in her expression.

"I had him under my thumb before _she _showed up," Marie-Claire tossed her hair looking frustrated.

"I see… what information do you have?" He asked.

"Their hosting a ball in a few days, at which our engagement is _supposed _to be announced, but he spoke of it earlier as if he wasn't sure it should be announced so soon!" Marie-Claire snorted indignantly, "The fool!"

"You will have to reign him in, insist that he oversee every detail to the ball, if you see in her in the street avoid her at all costs, if he suggests all of you going to meet up and spend time together fake a headache and insist that he stay with you," the man advised.

"Yes, yes, I've thought of all that, 'tis the ball that worries me the ballroom is large in size but I shan't be able to keep them away from each for the entire night," Marie-Claire huffed, "If they dance together I fear the outcome. I want you to make sure that she is _not _there."

"What would you suggest I do to hinder the girl?" he asked.

"Poison her to make her ill, or kill her when she's off on her own, it matters not to me," She inspected her fingernails indifferent, "But Lady Anna of Avalon must not attend that ball."

"Understood."

"Did you get it then?" She asked eyeing the bundle in his hand.

"I did," He held it into the dim light of the single torch, and unwound the cloth revealing a horrible looking dagger, "I climbed to the top of the mountain myself, and retrieved it. The very dagger that Gerard used to inflict that long scar on Darrow's arm. The very dagger that you, a week or so after you become Queen of Kyrria will plunge into his heart as he sleeps."

Marie-Claire took the dagger smiling down at it, "I can feel the dark magic in it! They will suspect me of nothing! I will cry and mourn and wake everyone up with my screams as I discover my husband's corpse next to me in my bed! Poor pitiful little me!" She wrapped the blade once more in the fabric and tucked it into her cloak appreciatively, "They will mistake it as an act of dark magic, Gerard striking back from the grave or some over superstitious nonsense. Such a shame that he should be such a handsome man."

"Ah, but you, my dear, will be Queen of Kyrria and have your pick of any handsome man that catches your eye," the man reminded her.

Laughing she nodded, "Yes, what is one handsome Prince? My task is simple, and it will go over without a hitch so long as you make sure that she does not attend that ball."

"Of course."

Then they turned and left in opposite directions, Marie-Claire's smile triumphant and eager to become a Queen without a King, now matter how handsome he may be.

**

* * *

**

Remember to R&R and tell me what you think of Marie-Claire's despicable scheme? Poor Darrow… poor

_**Anna**_**. That darn Marie-Claire! That darn fic writer! Putting these poor charries through so much! R&R!**

**Ali,**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Well I worked _uber_ hard to get this chapter up really fast! I know you're probably dying to see what happens next! Here it is! Now hit the refreshment and read it!**

**To my reviewers: **

**Mickeygee: Haha! I agree.**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks!**

**tfobmv18: True love is going to have a heck of a time prevailing, believe me! Poor love birds!**

**Princess-Amity: Anna and Darrow should have a few moments together at the ball… if Anna makes it.**

**Riley Clearwater: Wow. Thanks!**

**Someone aka Me: I enjoy a good evil scheme myself.**

**random2one: Well at least it will be interesting.**

**Queen of the Fairytales: I would, but then my story would be far too short. Just punch a pillow to get it out of your system.**

**Pinery: Haha! Something like that.**

**DarkMasquerade: I know!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**The Assassin**

After several tedious hours of trying to distract herself, perching on the window seat with a book, walking around the manor, helping Bella in the kitchen. However Anna finally retreated into the forest behind her house, Darrow's ball was only a few days off and she was trying to figure out whether or not she should go. On the upside, if she went, she could dance with Royce and get to know him better.

He was a good man, handsome, and wealthy, he had a good family and excellent means, he was kind and seemed to like her very much. Yet… he wasn't Darrow. _Don't be stupid, Royce is a perfect gentleman, he's an excellent match for you! Darrow is obviously in love with Marie-Claire. His happiness is all you can ask for so snap out of it! _She scolded herself.

Anna knew that she should go to the ball, and dance with Royce until her feet ached and enjoy his company, and try not to notice Darrow dancing with Marie-Claire. The ballroom was large, but not large enough for her to avoid seeing them together.

The other day had been perfect, he'd caught her in his arms, they'd laughed and played like old times. She'd been able to wrap her arms around him. Yet, to him, they were simply friends now. Nothing more.

She stared down into the trickling stream before her, at her warped reflection, "How could you be so stupid? You let yourself fall in love with him!" Anna informed her reflection before falling to sit on the ground trying to not be in love with Prince Darrow of Kyrria.

Loving him was making her miserable, behind miserable. Maybe it would be best for her to go back to Avalon and live out her days with no Darrow there to smile at her with those glorious green eyes and that hair flopping down on his forehead.

"Ugh!" She pushed the image from her head closing her eyes as if that would help at all.

Anna didn't know how long she sat like that, trying to _not_ think about Darrow and in so doing only making it worse. Yet when she opened her eyes it was dusk and little light filtered through the trees and into the forest bellow. Anna forced herself to her feet, her legs tingling from being motionless so long. She brushed the twigs and leaves off her skirt and turned to head back to the manor.

Deciding to go to the ball and show Darrow that he and Marie-Claire didn't at all bother her together. That she was unphazed by his green eyes and crooked smile… that when he was near her every fiber of her being was aware of him. Anna nodded stubbornly, that was what she'd do. She would show him that he was nothing to her. Just a friend.

The sound of a twig snapping alerted her that somebody was approaching. Turning slowly she scanned the trees searching for a threat, "Hello?"

"Hush now lovely," Anna wheeled back around in time to see the cloaked figure that rammed his forearm into her throat lifting her off her feet and pinning her to a tree.

The sound of her desperate gasps filled her ears and she instinctively put her feet on his stomach and shoved him away, he stumbled back and she fell to the ground struggling for breath. She lifted her skirts racing into the forest; she had played in these trees since she was a little girl! They couldn't have changed _that_ much!

Staggering through the brush and cursing her skirts, Anna scanned the trees searching for anything that looked promising., she caught sight of the manor through a break in the trees. Anna fell out of the brush and scrambled across the lawn to the safety of the manor, she turned around to face the darkening forest again. Nobody was there.

Shocked and puzzled she began to wonder if she'd imagined the whole thing. No… her throat ached from where his arm ad been and her skirt was torn and tattered from her hasty escape.

Anna entered the manor and decided against telling anyone, Katherine would just overreact and panic, Charles would ride off to inform the King and Queen. The last thing she needed was the royal family, and royal fiancée in her house. She wanted to avoid Darrow and Marie-Claire, not summon them here!

So she hurried to her room before anyone noticed and convinced herself that it had simply been a random attack, he was probably just a traveler who had been surprised by her presence… yes that must be it.

In her room she shed her ruined dress and watched the dirt off her face, combing the twigs and leaves out of her hair and trying, once again, to not think of Darrow. So she collapsed onto her bed and tried to get some sleep, though she doubted she'd get any, for she felt too startled by her encounter with the man in the forest.

Yet somehow she did drift off and fell into a strange and beautiful dream.

Anna stood in a forest, the trees grew and pulled together overhead as if to form a giant palace of trees, soft moss tickled her bare feet as she moved through the rays of silver moonlight, she heard a distant voicing… singing? Yes, a woman was most definitely nearby and singing something. Anna felt as though she should remember it, yet couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

She followed the voice and saw a woman kneeling down by a trickling stream her song drawing to a close she straightened and turned to face Anna. The woman had white/blonde hair falling almost to her knees; she wore a blue dress of a familiar soft fabric that Anna was used to wearing on Avalon. Yet the beautiful woman looked completely unfamiliar, save her icy blue eyes.

"Anna," She spoke in a melodious voice smiling at Anna looking oddly affectionate as she did so, "I have long awaited you to come visit me here."

Anna frowned, "Where is here?"

"This is the Dreamland my dear, where spirits roam, and this is the singing forest, where I have chosen to roam as a spirit," She said turning to enter the strange palace of trees once more.

Anna followed reluctantly, "Am I dead?"

The woman laughed, "No, you are by no means dead my child, far from it," then she turned to face Anna again and was suddenly serious, "But there are dark forces about that would wish for you death."

"Dark forces? But I'm in Frell, there isn't anything dark in Frell," Anna shook her head.

The woman sat down in the moss and Anna followed suit, "Often times they are the things you least expect, you must be wary my child. For more than your life is at risk."

"What do you mean?"

"If those who wish you ill have their way and you are soon roaming this land with me, then your true love will soon then follow," the woman answered gravely, "Even if you do not die then they will continue to wish him ill. A cursed dagger into the heart, bloodstains and lifeless green emeralds will result."

"You aren't making any sense," Anna shook her head, "I understand the whole dagger into the heart concept and the blood stains as well, but 'lifeless green emeralds' means nothing. Emeralds have no life."

"This you must figure out on your own daughter of the moon," She looked up as if listening to something far away, "You must wake now. I do hope that you are strong enough to defeat the evil that awaits you when you do. Soon we shall talk again."

With that the woman stood and turned, gliding into the trees and disappearing from sight, "Wait!" Anna called standing, "What…"

The rough hand covering half her face woke her from her dream, the same man from before stood over her, a dagger brandished in one fist. Anna's mind, still trying to wake from her dream barely had time to process this before the dagger arced down toward her chest. Anna bit down on his fingers as hard as she could and tasted blood, he yelped and jerked his hand away, and she rolled off the other end of the bed, pulling the knife out from under her mattress.

Glaring at her he lunged around the bed, the dagger slashing through the air, Anna ducked the swipe and slashed out with her knife, catching his thigh. He cried out again, Anna was better with a bow and arrow, but she could wield a knife fairly well.

He slashed at her again and she dodged it once more, before she decided it was time to alert the manor of his presence. So she screamed, putting all the volume into it as she could. Anna heard the immediate response from the rest of the house.

"Anna?" Her mother shrieked and she heard her father talking loudly, light shone under the door and suddenly it burst open. Charles stormed in with his sword in hand; he stormed in time to see the man disappear out the window.

* * *

"I don't understand how this could happen! Why did you not tell us that somebody attacked you in the forest Annie?" Katherine was beside herself, pacing the front room before sitting, then standing and pacing again.

"You should've told us Annie," Charles chastised gently.

"I realize that now," Anna interjected, "What are we doing to do now?"

"I've sent word to the castle," before the words were even out of Charles' mouth there was a commotion outside and Finn and Darrow entered the room both of them seeking her out whilst looking around the room as if expecting to see a killer lurking in the corner.

"Anna!" Finn sighed in relief, "Getting into trouble, as usual."

"Are you all right? Did he… hurt you?" Darrow asked relief and worry clouding his emerald green eyes. Emeralds. Wasn't there something about emeralds that she should remember? Anna didn't have time to think.

"Oh thank the heavens you are all right!" Marie-Claire exclaimed appearing around Darrow and rushing over, "I was ever so worry when Darey told me somebody had tried to _kill_ you! Who would do such a thing?"

"I assure you I have no ideas," Anna shrugged, shocked by the force of Marie-Claire's concern.

"We'll find whoever it was Anna," Finn said smiling.

"We will, they won't get near you again," Darrow's words held a bit more feeling then they should have, "To think that this happened in Frell! There hasn't been such an attack since…"

"About six years ago, but that was in Bast," Finn finished for him grinning at Anna, "So, did you work him over pretty well?"

"I cut his leg, and bit his hand," Anna volunteered, cheered by Finn's easy-going nature, "and I kicked him pretty hard earlier in the forest."

She noticed the shadow of some emotion… possibly fury… flit over his face, but it was gone too quickly to tell for sure.

"Well that's good, I am so glad you were able to fight him off!" Marie-Claire hugged her, "You needn't worry, I've talked to Darey, and Finn is going to stay here if it's all right by your parents. He'll be here for you, just in case."

Finn nodded, "It'll be fun, I can bug you all the time now!"

"Your mother and I also think it would be best if Serafina came to stay as well, just in case, it could be helpful for you not to wonder off on your own now," Charles said.

"All right," Anna agreed easily glancing out the window at the graying sky. She touched her sore neck absently.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Darrow demanded suddenly there, and pushing her hair back, he saw the purple finger shaped bruises under her jaw and his eyes tightened. Face hard and cold he straightened, "We'll find him," He assured her needlessly.

"You said that once already," She reminded him grinning and trying to ignore how her skin felt like it was on fire where his fingers had barely brushed her jaw. If she could push some feeling into her hair she would have, "Now I'm going back to sleep, if you all don't mind horribly. I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night then?"

"Only if you dance with me," Royce leaned over the back of her chair grinning.

"Why of course! Of course Finn too!" Anna said before Finn could.

"Yes, get some rest honey! We have to find you a dress for the ball tomorrow! I nearly forgot! And a mask! A masquerade! How wonderful, I'm sure it will distract you from all your worries." Katherine nodded, but she still looked shaken.

"Right. See you when I wake up then!" Anna stood and brushed past Darrow, balling her hand into a fist to restrain it from touching his arm as she did so.

Back in bed Anna sat there mulling things over, nothing made anything sense. Lifeless emeralds? That made no sense! Frustrated she pulled the blankets over her head, but she failed to get any more sleep.

**R&R! I want to hear your thoughts and complaints!**

**Ali,**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Well I'd say that I'm on a roll this week! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but you can all just have a cookie and forgive me. **

**To all my reviewers:**

**Lillian Marie Evans Potter: Haha! Yes.**

**tfobmv18: Maybe she doesn't _want_ to realize what it means. I mean it's not a nice thought that somebody whom you love was going to be murdered. **

**Someone aka Me: See above response.**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Anna noticed that about Darrow.  I suppose that was a bit vague.**

**JainaZekk621: Thank you very much.**

**Princess-Amity: I hope this helps you figure out how Darrow feels at this point!**

**Pinery: Mysterious isn't it? You'll see more of the dream lady later on –wink wink- but I'm not giving anything away.**

**random2one: I hope you like what happens at the ball!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

**Dance with me**

Serafina admired her dress in the mirror, twirling, "Do you think Finn will ask me to dance?"

"Of course he will! He's bound to be in love with you," Anna smiled at her then turned back to pin another strand of white blond hair back.

"I'm sure Darrow will ask you to dance Anna," Serafina said sitting down beside Anna and watching her warily.

"I doubt it," Anna shrugged, "Either way, I can dance with Royce."

"Good, I mean, it's not a bad alternative," Serafina smiled again.

"All right, help me tie on the bloody mask," Anna groaned causing her friend to laugh as she tied the ribbons firmly.

"Darrow's going to eat his heart out, Royce too," Serafina smiled, "Now help me with mine."

* * *

Darrow stood with his parents, welcoming the guests as they filed into the ballroom, all of them looking excited and were decked out in their best and gaudiest ensembles. Already tired from tediousness of all this show.

"Come and dance with me," Marie-Claire said mercifully after a while and he nodded in grateful consent. Happy to get away from all the tittering and blushing girls who tended to linger by him.

They joined the first dance promptly, Marie-Claire was a vision in red and she started immediately amusing him with conversation, "My mother looks positively giddy tonight does she not, I've never seen her so playful!"

Darrow laughed and was soon convinced that nothing else would be able to steal his attention… until he caught sight of white blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

He focused on Anna as she entered the room with Serafina, and forgot completely about Marie-Claire. _Well it didn't take long for Royce to sweep her up_, he thought bitterly watching Royce lead her onto the dance floor. Darrow felt… jealous; he forced himself to stop watching them and turned back to Marie-Claire.

Yet it wasn't long until he stole a glance in their direction, Anna was laughing at something Royce said and Darrow's eyes tightened beneath the mask and he tried to focus on his partner once more. It was harder than he thought, he smiled and nodded at Marie-Claire's comments, but he didn't hear one of them.

The night went on in this fashion until, around midnight, Darrow escaped the dance floor and ended up on the balcony overlooking the garden, his mask sitting, forgotten, by his elbow as he leaned forward on the stone rail. He was soon lost in thought, confused and furious and jealous, he wasn't aware of the approaching footsteps and actually started when she spoke.

"I hope you didn't make Marie-Claire too jealous tonight Dare," Anna laughed untying her mask and sitting it beside his, "You've danced so much!"

He grinned sideways at her, "Your one to talk, imagine all the broken hearts in there after you refused to dance with them and have spent the whole night with Lord Royce."

Anna picked up on the hard edge in his words, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He muttered, "My feet ache."

"I'm sure, but that's not it," Anna pressed, "Hmm?" She leaned on the rail beside him grinning expectantly.

"Let's dance!" Darrow said, desperate to change the subject off of something that he didn't understand, he took her and spun her away from the rail.

Laughing she consented letting him twirl her around the balcony, "I'm not going to give up so easily!" She laughed.

"Of course not," he muttered rolling his eyes and pulling her to him, "Now, I am the frame and you are the pretty picture."

This made her laugh again, "Why must the lady always be the picture? Perhaps I want to be the frame!"

"You aren't big enough to be the frame," Darrow chuckled.

"Keep in mind that I still knocked you over, as small as I am," Anna glared playfully, enjoying their familiar banter.

"That wasn't fair," he argued, "I caught you."

"True," Anna agreed, "and _then_ I knocked you down."

"Touche."

For several long moments they danced in silence, the only noise was the faint laughter and gentle notes of music wafting out to where they danced. The song drew to a close and they stopped, dropping their hands, but he didn't move away, he brushed away the hair she had covering the fading bruises from the attack.

"You have no idea…" He started but broke off painfully, "I wish that hadn't happened to you."

"Naturally," Anna rolled her eyes but she couldn't sound as sarcastic as she'd liked to have, for his fingers were touching her neck again, fire trailed over the bruises from his fingertips.

Darrow grinned his hand caressing the back of her neck he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers. She knew it was wrong, he was engaged! But his lips were as soft as she remembered and his hand was warm on the back of her neck, his arm strong around her waist. For a moment nothing else mattered but his lips moving against hers and the fire numbing them.

Of course it had to come to a horrible, heartbreaking end.

"Darrow!"

Darrow's head jerked up and he saw Marie-Claire her face frozen in horror and betrayal, before she turned and lifted her skirt racing down the corridor.

"Marie!" Darrow called and took a step as if to pursue her, but then thought better of it.

Anna, lips still burning from the kiss turned to seize her mask off the rail, "I'm so sorry Dare, I shouldn't have… I mean… I really like her, she's very nice and…" She stammered over the words trying to find the right thing to say, "I would never want to…"

"It's not your fault," Darrow leaned his forehead against the doorframe, "This is my fault Anna. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking. It was a mistake, a horrible, terrible mistake."

Anna flinched from the horrible stabbing pain in her chest when he said that, "You're very fond of her."

"I am," Darrow agreed.

"I didn't come here to ruin your life you know," Anna struggled to keep her voice even, "I'm sorry." Her voice broke somewhere in middle, and he didn't reply. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his back to her; she knew that he wanted her to leave so she hurried from the balcony.

Vision blurred she gathered up the skirt of her dress and left the palace through a side door, this led off into the garden. Racing down the path she tripped and fell into the dirt, reciting oaths she'd learned from Darrow and Finn so many years ago she turned and pulled off the opposing shoe. Katherine had picked out the horrible shoes, they were heels, which Anna despised and had glittering beads sewn into the fabric.

Anna stared at them through the stinging tears; they glittered like glass slippers in the moonlight. Hearing somebody open the door she scrambled to seize the shoes and started running again, in her haste she dropped one into the gravel.

Darrow entered the garden, "Marie?" he called glancing around, his toe nudged something and he knelt and picked up a glittering shoe. Frowning, he looked around for whoever had dropped it, sighing he turned back to the palace shoe in hand as the clock tolled midnight.

**

* * *

**

Well I hoped you liked it, a lot happened, even though it's really short. I really liked the idea of this chapter, you know, Cinderella and the

_**glass**_** slipper. You'll definitely be seeing some more references to some of the well-known bed time stories through the story. So keep an eye out!**

**Ali,**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Muhhahahahaha! I know none of you so this coming! Two updates in ONE day! Well to be honest schools out and I haven't started working yet so… I have A LOT of extra free time on my hands! So I may update rather quickly… until I start working then I'll be wiped. So enjoy it while you can!**

**To the few people who've had a chance to review:**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks! I know, I love the little Cinderella twist! **

**Lillian Marie Evans Potter: Yeah their still pretty oblivious if you ask me.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: That's what I'm saying! Darrow's being a jerk in this chapter too so brace yourself. But don't blame my poor Darrow, he's being manipulated.**

**lanna-misssunshine: Yes Marie-Claire told somebody to attack Anna to keep her form going to the ball, to keep what happened from happening. **

**JainaZekk621: Thank, as usual! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Let Down Thine Hair**

Anna was in the forest again, sitting in the palace of trees; she looked at the woman who sat before her. It was the same woman as before she seemed to be waiting for Anna to speak.

"It's Darrow isn't it?" Anna asked finally giving into despair, "That's who you meant. Somebody is going to murder him."

"Yes my daughter," The lady watched her thoughtfully for a moment, "Surely you didn't have to ask."

"No, I already knew," Anna sighed, "But I can stop it right? That's why you told me."

The lady frowned, "That is uncertain, as of now it seems inevitable that he must die."

"I don't understand why somebody would want to do that to Darrow though," Anna shook her head feeling as though she'd burst with emotion. She'd never felt so helpless, he'd broken her heart but that hardly mattered when he was in danger!

"You already know who," the lady said patiently.

Anna stared at her hands for it, "Marie-Claire… she'd have the most to gain after the wedding and the coronation."

"Yes."

"And you're my mother," Anna said.

"Yes."

Anna mulled this over for a long time in silence, "What do I do?"

"That is up to you, and our time is up for now," Lady Brianna said, "It is time to go back to your own world."

Anna woke rubbing sleep from her eyes; it had been a week since the ball and the first dream of her mother since the attack. Sighing she rolled out of bed going and shoving the curtains apart, the past week had been the worst in her life. Darrow had managed to get Marie-Claire to forgive him, however she wasn't so forgiving toward Anna.

Now whenever she saw them Marie-Claire just glared at her and pulled Darrow in a different direction, Finn and Serafina both didn't like the arrangement very much. Royce, who hadn't been filled in on what had happened at the ball, was very confused by the situation. Yet he didn't seem to think that whatever had caused all of this was any fault of Anna's and continued his pursuit, mostly unfazed.

With her short time here drawing to a close Anna wasn't sure what she should do, it was clear that Royce thought they were a most agreeable match. It was possible that he would propose in the next week before Anna had to return to Avalon. Yet she wasn't sure if she should stay here, not with Darrow, but going back to Avalon could be equally torturous if he was danger!

Nothing made sense anymore. Things had been simpler when they'd all been younger and running about the country after a sword!

"Oh good, you're awake," Serafina entered yawning she sat beside Anna on the window seat.

"Sera," Anna was up and pacing in front of her friend, "This is going to sound crazy, but I have to tell somebody. Because I can't fix this on my own."

"What is it?" Serafina asked watching Anna warily.

So Anna explained everything, she started with the first dream and went on to tell her about the dream last night and what she suspected was going to happen.

"So it took you a _week_ to figure out that 'lifeless emeralds' meant Darrow?" Serafina's eyebrows rose.

"No! Listen, you're not listening to me Sera! That's unimportant, Darrow's _life_ is important and Marie-Claire is going to _kill _him!" Anna snapped getting irritated, "We need to tell Finn what's going on. We need to tell _Darrow_!"

"Right," Serafina jumped into action, "Let's get dressed and I'll go find Finn and you go find Darrow."

Anna nodded and the girls hurried around the room getting dressed as quickly as possible. As they finally managed to get out the door and started saddling two horses Serafina was finally grasping the urgency of the situation.

"If you're right and Marie-Claire is evil then they'll be married in two days! Not to mention the coronation… Anna!" Serafina seized her arm in an iron grip.

"What?"

"The coronation is your last day before you have to go back to Avalon!" Serafina gasped.

"Yes I know, two days until the wedding, then four days until the coronation after which Darrow will be murdered if we fail, and I have to go back the next morning." Anna listed morosely, "Lovely."

"Right, well let's just try telling Darrow, then we'll go over our other options if this falls through," Serafina mounted her horse, "Finn usually goes riding in the morning, so I'll look for him on the trail."

"I'll head to the palace, wish me luck," Anna mounted her own horse and headed out of the stable.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Anna didn't find Darrow at the palace, but a servant told her to check the old castle because he'd been talking about going there. When Anna arrived Darrow and Marie-Claire were leaving hand in hand.

"Darrow! I need to talk to you!" Anna dismounted quickly disappointed to see that she wouldn't be able to talk to him alone.

Marie-Claire glared, "Why? Are you going to try and steal him from me again?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "No, I'm trying to save his life."

"Huh?" Darrow asked looking confused by all of this and he clearly didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Somebody is going to kill you Dare," Anna started pacing again, "I don't know who, I mean I have a hunch…" She glanced at Marie-Claire, "But that's irrelevant without evidence."

"What do you think is going to happen to me Anna?"

"You're going to be murdered! A cursed dagger through the heart, blood stains and lifeless emeralds will result," Anna recited, "That's you! Somebody going to stab you in the heart with a cursed dagger and naturally you'll bleed and then die, hence the bloodstains and life emeralds."

"How do you know this?" Darrow didn't sound convinced.

"In a dream, I dreamt it," well… it was almost true, "I'm sure that somebody means you ill Darrow! This is going to happen unless you do something while you still can!"

"Who do you think is going to do it then?"

"Well… who would have the most to gain from your death after the coronation?" Anna said vaguely.

"You think I'm going to kill him!" Marie-Claire exclaimed managing to look angry and offended while also horrified.

"I'm sure she's not insinuating that…" Darrow tried.

"No! That's exactly what she means! Don't buy any of it Darey this is just her way to trying to you away from me!" Marie-Claire stormed over to Anna, "She's trying to make me out to be some kind of murderer!"

"That won't be hard since you're planning on killing Darrow!" Anna snapped, "You aren't a murderess yet but you want to be!"

"Anna…" Darrow shook his head and flexing his scarred arm, "This is ridiculous!"

"Exactly!" Marie-Claire snapped.

"No it's not!" Anna pointed at Darrow's arm; "Your scar only bothers you when the dagger is near! Do you realize what that must mean? That's the cursed dagger!"

"What dagger?" Marie-Claire was confused now.

"The dagger you're planning on killing him with!" Anna exclaimed.

Marie-Claire glared, "And why do you have a dagger Anna? Who are you going to use it on? You're the murderess!"

It was Anna's turn to look confused, "Who says I have a dagger?"

"Well it's right _here_," Marie-Claire pulled a dagger out of Anna's saddlebag, the hilt had been sticking out.

Anna looked at it in utter horror, it was _the_ dagger! The one she remembered from so long ago, the one prophesized to kill Darrow! The one that had _not_ been in the saddlebag that morning!

Darrow paled as he looked at it and rubbed his scar frowning at it, "Anna… why do you have that?"

"I don't! It wasn't there this morning! I haven't seen it in three years! Six years to you, since the battle on the mountain!"

Marie-Claire frowned at the dagger she held in her hand, "Wait, this is the cursed dagger?"

"I don't know what to make of this," Darrow's face was hard, "I can't understand why you'd have that Anna. As for telling me that somebody was going to kill me with, then you having it I…"

Finn and Serafina trotted up the road just then, Finn took in the sight of the dagger in Marie-Claire's hand and the expression on everyone's face and Serafina just looked confused.

"Did he believe you Anna?"

"He might," Darrow answered taking the dagger from Marie-Claire, "You had the dagger Anna. Why would you have it? Huh?"

"Dare you can't be suggesting that Anna would…" Finn started looking uncomfortable.

"I'm suggesting that it's strange of her to have that dagger," Darrow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Arrest her Finn."

"W-what?" Anna stared at Darrow looking both betrayed and terrified, "You can't believe that I'd…"

"I don't know what to believe Anna!" Darrow snapped, "But for now it's better to be safe than sorry if you ask me. Finn! Arrest her!"

Finn dismounted and walked over to Anna looking apologetic, "We'll resolve everything at the palace Ann," he assured her softly gently taking her arm. Anna let him, she was still staring at Darrow a painful ache in her chest. Like somebody had given whatever had been plunged through her chest the night of the ball a good twist.

* * *

Darrow paced in front of the fire Finn, Marie-Claire and his parents were present.

"Look, _I _don't even like her and I doubt she'd hurt you Darey," Marie-Claire said softly.

"Exactly Dare, personally I'm with Anna on this," Finn said watching Marie-Claire carefully, "I never trusted Marie-Claire, you know that."

"Well I trust her," Darrow snapped.

"I am in the room," Marie-Claire reminded them looking annoyed and put upon.

"I'm going to talk to her," Darrow said after a moment of thought, "then I'll make my decision."

Darrow hadn't been able to stand the thought of locking Anna in the dungeon, so she'd been taking to the old room at the top of the tallest tower in the palace. His only alternative, so he endured the long hike up the winding stair to the bolted door alone. He shooed the guard on duty there away and slid back the bolt slowly.

Sighing he pushed open the heavy door and entered the room, she was leaning on the windowsill looking down at the ground bellow, her face was unreadable, but he knew he'd hurt her. He still felt the lingering pain he'd received earlier when he'd had her arrested. The look on her face had been… he shook the thought out of his head and leaned on the doorframe.

"I was just thinking of the old bedtime story, there's no dragon, my hair isn't nearly long enough and there's definitely not a Prince Charming down there trying to climb to my rescue," She smiled wearily, still not looking at him, "But it's nice to have a tall tower to play in. When I was little it was just my bedroom window and that was hardly tall enough."

"Repunzel, Repunzel let down thine hair," Darrow recited bitterly.

"Oh yes, I forgot that we decided the other day that you were Prince Charming," Anna finally turned her back to the window and looked at him, "In that case I can rescue myself."

"I have no doubt that you could," Darrow sighed, the sun was setting outside and her face was cast into shadow, he'd kept her here all day he realized and felt sorry for it.

"Why are you here, your highness?" she asked, "Is it time for my execution?"

"Anna, you know I don't think you ever meant me any harm," Darrow groaned, "This is just getting out of hand. Everything is."

"You can say that again," Anna agreed.

"Just stay here tonight, there's a bed and everything, you should be comfortable," Darrow said, "Tomorrow you can leave and then… maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore, it clearly isn't going to work."

"Friends arrest each other?" Anna snapped, "But I agree, we should stay away from each other. It's going to be hard with me trying to save your life but I think I can do that without being your friend."

"Anna, just let it go," Darrow said sounding tired.

"Right, you don't believe me," Anna reminded herself, "You've said everything you could possibly have to say to your prisoner your highness. There's no reason for you to linger up here and risk getting any more dust on your clothes."

He watched her for a moment and then without a word he set the sparkling shoe on the floor and left locking her in again, then headed back downstairs to tell the others of his decision.

**

* * *

**

This chapter broke me heart! Poor Anna, poor Darrow! Woe is me! Anywho, I'm hoping you guys like this chapter, however depressing it may be. Have some comfort food, ice cream, cookies and muffins are provided. Free virtual hugs too if you need them!  R&R! Tell me EVERYTHING you like and dislike! I want to know!

**Ali,**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Well here is the next chapter, not quite as depressing as the last chapter , but it still makes me sad. I hope you enjoy it!**

**To all my reviewers:**

**JainaZekk621: I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. ;)**

**lanna-misssunshine: Haha! I know, I know, Darrow has messed up big time but maybe he'll get the chance to redeem himself in the near future.**

**Lillian Marie Evans Potter: or something.**

**random2one: Thank you.**

**tfobmv18: I know…**

**holliebollie: As of now the story is going to be pretty long, I'm not sure how long because there some debate on what to put in which chapters. So you'll just have to read and see.**

**Mickeygee: Poor them is right!**

**Princess-Amity: You'll just have to read.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: Thanks!**

**Pinery: I know, I almost didn't use that twist because it was so much like the movie, but I **_**really**_** needed that to happen for the rest of my story to be like I want it to. So, I can live with that.**

**Someone aka Me: Perhaps she is… or is she?**

**Mariano's-twins: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Ms-Lady-Pheonix: Sorry…**

**lemurperson: The evil is revealed, but poor Darrow still doesn't see it.**

**DrakMasquerade: Thanks!**

**Queen of the Fairytales: That chapter made no one but Marie-Claire happy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Settling**

Finn met Serafina at the gate, "Darrow's letting her go today," He informed her looking weary, "He's no happier than she is about any of this Sera. He's not a bad man he's just… this isn't a good time for him."

"And it's a good time for Anna? He made you arrest her and you're taking _his_ side?" Serafina snapped.

"No, I'm not saying he was right, nothing excuses what he's done but…" He glanced around and lowered his voice; "Ever since the episode at the ball Marie-Claire has had a pretty tight hold on him. I mean, she always did but this time it's different, I don't know if it's something she's said to him or what. It's strange, sometimes it's like he can't seem to figure out the difference between right and wrong, and he looks confused and usually goes with wrong." Finn shrugged, "I didn't explain it right."

Serafina sighed, "Getting them together isn't as easy as we'd hoped."

"No, it really isn't, this just got a whole lot more complicated," Finn sighed draping an arm around her shoulders, "Anna will figure something out. She's stubborn like that, and she loves him. Anna can do this."

"What about you? You're in the palace with them, you need to do something," Serafina reminded him.

"I will if I can, but it's difficult, there's only so much I can do, if Marie-Claire thinks I'm too much of a threat you don't think she'll have him toss me out?"

Serafina sighed leaning against him, "And his parents? What do they think of all this?"

"They just keep telling him to do what he thinks is best, they don't seem to believe that Marie-Claire would kill him though," Finn rolled his eyes, "But look, wait here and I'll go get Anna. She could have thought of something already, you watch."

Serafina nodded and let Finn leave and head back into the palace, he loped up the winding stair, eager to get Anna out of that stuffy room, and shoved open the heavy door. When he entered he didn't see her at first, then he located her, sitting precariously on the windowsill with her knees hugged to her chest. It was possible that she hadn't slept at all that night, the dusty old bed looked untouched.

"Hey Annie," He said softly in greeting, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Finny," She smiled weakly at him, " I don't blame you for this. I don't blame Darrow either."

Finn approached her and noticed a sparkling shoe sitting in front of her on the windowsill, "Your shoe?"

"Yes," Anna climbed down off the window and picked it up holding it out to him, "Give it back to Prince Charming, tell him that Cinderella has no further use for it. That there never is a happily ever after, not for real."

Finn nodded mutely, taking the shoe from her, she led the way back down the staircase and through the palace, and Finn walked her out to where Serafina waited.

"Oh Anna!" Serafina hugged her friend tightly, "Are you quite all right?"

"I'm perfectly healthy if that's what you mean," Anna answered.

Finn nodded, "I have to go back inside, but I'll be checking in."

When Finn was gone Serafina nodded and took Anna's hand they started their trek back to the manor, "I can't believe Darrow would do this!"

Anna flinched when she said his name but otherwise didn't respond.

Serafina sighed, "We'll think of something Anna, Finn isn't just going to stand back and let Da… _him_ die."

"I know," Anna nodded, "I won't either."

Serafina watched her for a time as they walked in silence, "Royce came calling yesterday."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he was very distraught to hear that you'd been arrested, I didn't explain _everything _to him. Like I left out the parts about the dreams and you thinking that Marie-Claire is the murderess. He believes you though if that's any consolation. He'll probably come by today and check on you," Serafina said trying to lift her spirits.

"He's a good man, a good match," Anna replied simply.

"Yes, very suitable, but do you _like_ him Anna?" Sera insisted.

"I should think that I do quite like Royce," Nothing compared to the way she felt for Darrow, but she figured she might as well accept somebody who was willing to love her, even if she couldn't return it.

"Right, good," Serafina smiled, "Race you to the manor?"

Anna wasn't sure how fast she could run with the invisible sword sticking through her chest, but she nodded, putting on her best smile, and they raced down the road like children, laughing and antagonizing each other as they went.

* * *

"I told you that he would come to call," Serafina grinned looking out the front window as Royce dismounted and headed toward the manor looking eager and worried as he went.

"Oh hush!" Anna scolded trying to look interested in the book she had laying in her lap.

Royce entered the room and smiled when he saw her, "Anna, it's wonderful to see you back in your home!" He stood awkwardly, aware of Serafina's presence.

Serafina smiled and nodded, "We're all happy about that," She glanced at Anna, "I think I'll go see what's to be had to eat in the kitchen." With that she left them alone.

Royce sat in the chair opposite Anna for a moment then stood and began pacing in front of her looking nervous.

"Is something the matter?" she asked closing her book and sitting it to the side.

"No, no, quite the opposite," Royce assured her, "I simply, I am having trouble finding the words for this particular occasion." He stopped pacing, "Here goes, Anna, I know that you love him. I know that no amount of pursuit or charm from me can change that, but he hurt you Anna. He… he stole the sparkle from your eyes and he betrayed your love for him." Royce restlessly got down on one knee before her, "I won't ever do that, you must understand, and… I know that you love him, but you are fond of me are you not? If not then refuse me now and I will press this no longer."

"Royce…"

"Listen, Anna. I _know_ that you love him, I know that, but I'm willing to wait, I'm willing to marry you knowing that your heart is elsewhere because I believe that with patience you could grow to love me as you do him, or maybe not in the same way but to love me at all. I'm not even asking for an answer now if you do not feel ready to give it," Royce pulled a box from his cloak and set it in her lap, "If you refuse me then I will understand. If not then I will understand and I will wait for you to love me. Think about it, that's all I ask, and let me know your answer whenever you have decided."

Anna, quite speechless, could merely nod slowly, Royce stood, "I'll leave you to think it through now."

When he was gone Serafina entered, "I knew it!" She squeaked! "Let's see what he's given you!"

Anna smiled and opened the box, inside was a lovely gold brooch; it was nestled in the velvet before her looking priceless and classic. Serafina gasped, "It must be a family heir loom! It's gorgeous!"

Anna nodded, still unable to speak, in accepting this gift, she would accept his hand in marriage, "It is lovely," she managed softly.

"Will you accept him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Hours later Anna brushed her hair readying herself for bed; ever since her encounter with Darrow she'd felt very… numb. Save for the constant throbbing in her chest, a reminder that the sword stuck there was still present and accounted for. When she was finished she removed her old medallion she'd received so long ago, with the strange hourglass in it, the sand granules had never moved. Yet she'd realized that ever since she'd returned they'd started falling at a very slow pace so that she didn't notice for several days after she'd arrived.

Now most of them were on the bottom, she took that to mean that her time here was running out. With that in mind she went to the desk and scribbled a quick note on some parchment:

Lord Royce, in light of the late hour I have chosen to tell you by way of this brief letter that I Anna, lately of Avalon, have decided to accepted your offer of marriage made earlier today. I only hope that you may find me a suitable wife and mother, when the time comes for that.

_Yours, Anna_

That taken care of she sealed the letter and took it down to the kitchens asking for it to be delivered to Lord Royce at the earliest convenience. One of the male servants volunteered to take it right away. From the way they all smiled at her Anna figured that they'd already heard of Royce's proposal and knew that she'd accepted it with t his letter. Therefore her letter would reach Royce tonight.

When she was back in her room she wasn't sure how she felt about that, so instead she collapsed into bed and hoped to dream of her mother again. She needed somebody to comfort her, so she fell asleep with the hourglass clutched in her fist.

In the forest she found her mother waiting for her, sitting in the moss, Anna sat down in front of her.

"I got engaged," Anna announced halfheartedly.

"You don't seem as excited as I was when I got engaged to your father," Brianna observed.

"Royce is a good man, and he's willing to wait for me, which is all I could ask for," Anna said.

"But you don't love him," Brianna nodded, "Do what you feel is right Anna."

"He's a good man, it's a good match it's… suitable. It's a perfect match," Anna nodded, "I believe this is right. I need to be around to save Darrow, then I can live happily ever after with Royce."

Brianna looked at her for a long moment, then decided not to contradict her and stood moving over to a tree with an indention in the bark, "Then I have a wedding present for you."

She came back and sat down, "This was given to me by my mother, and her mother before her," she said presenting Anna with a strange necklace.

"_Another_ necklace passed down by the ladies of the lake?" Anna asked indicated to the one she already had.

"Yes, you see, the one you have now is only used by her until she has found a husband and can stay in that world with him," Brianna smiled, "This one is just passed down our _family_."

Anna took it, there was no chain but a blue ribbon threading through a white gold loop that supported the medallion which was a flat tear drop shaped bit of crystal, smooth and icy to the touch, it was filled with a clear liquid that cast a rainbow of colors on the trees around it. The white gold wound around it intricately holding it in place and she could see where you would open it to release the liquid.

"The elixir has magical properties, swallowing a single drop can cure a cold or mend a scratch," Brianna explained, "And it will never be empty."

"Thank you," Anna said looking at it with new eyes.

"The hourglass will have stopped running now that you've found a match," Brianna pointed out.

"Huh, I suppose you're right," Anna said smiling, "Well, that's something at least."

"Yes," Brianna looked around, "Things will get better my daughter, I'm sure of it."

"But now I have to wake up right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I will see you soon," Brianna promised.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took longer to write, but I'm still updating pretty quickly I think. So I hoped you liked it R&R!

**Ali,**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long and that it was so short, but life has been crazy! I hope you enjoy it... and please don't hate me. I'm as depressed as you are! Or will be after you read this. Comfort food for everyone!**

**To all my loyal reviewers:**

**saemah: Thanks! I didn't update very quickly but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Badicalness: Haha! I'll try to get my chapters up more quickly.**

**tfobmv18: Well, he's not an idiot.**

**Princess-Amity: They get better... and worse in this chapter. Sorry.**

**JainaZekk621: Here it is. Short but sad.**

**Lillian Marie Evans Potter: Yep, he's pretty jealous.**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Perhaps everything will work out in the end.**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks! XD**

**random2one: This has got us all in a depressed state. Except Marie-Claire who enjoys Anna's pain immensly.**

**Pinery: Yes, there's still time, things may work out after all.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: Nope, he is definately not Darrow, nobody is Darrow. Except for Darrow. Obviously... it's late and I'm rambling. XD**

Chapter 13

**Decisions**

Darrow had been staring at the same wrinkle in the rug for the past hour if not longer, while his mother and father sat nearby chatting with some visiting Lords and Ladies. At first he'd been wary to join them for he knew that Lord Charles and Lady Katherine would be there. Yet if they held him any ill will they certainly didn't show it.

Yet he did begin to pick up on tidbits of conversation, "… she sent her reply in the middle of the night!" Lord Vernon boomed with laughter, "Royce didn't sleep a wink after he read that note mind you!"

"Yes, Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to get married now but… she decided that she was fond of Royce after all," Katherine said.

This got Darrow's full attention, "Anna and Royce are engaged?"

They all turned to look at him for the first time, Ella and Anna's father, Lord Charles, had the same look in their eyes, a knowing look.

"Yes, he proposed yesterday, the poor boy was so nervous!" Lord Vernon supplied laughing, "He left the house and came back twice before he finally went all the way to your manor!"

"She replied in the middle of the night?" Darrow asked a sudden numbness washing over him, his words sounded distant to his ears, as did Charles' reply.

"Well, I believe that she was fearful that she loved another," Charles said watching Darrow closely, "She actually decided that they should be married in Bast, at Lord Vernon's estate there."

"I hardly use it, those two are welcome to it," Lord Vernon said happily.

"Bast? Doesn't she want her friends here to be able to attend the wedding?" Darrow asked anger directed at no one in particular filled him.

"Well…" Katherine was suddenly wary, "In light of recent events she thought it would be best if she were to leave Frell as soon as possible."

_In light of recent events_, Darrow thought broodingly, he couldn't even remember what had possessed him to have her arrested, he'd just said those hurtful words, "Finn, arrest her," without a thought, as if they weren't even his own.

"Excuse me," Darrow stood abruptly and left the room, surely Anna didn't say yes! How could she do that? Anna wouldn't have agreed to marry Royce, she barely knew him! Naturally as he rode toward her manor he remembered that he'd proposed to Marie-Claire after a day of knowing her, less than day… it wasn't fair to presume that Anna could accept after knowing somebody for little more than week.

He took a shortcut he knew, it cut through the forest behind her house, he dismounted and led his horse through the thick brush, he was almost out of the trees when he saw them.

Anna was sitting in the small garden on a stone bench looking lovely and smiling at Royce who stood before her saying something that she found particularly amusing. She laughed and he sat down next to her grinning from ear to ear.

The ache in his chest was nothing; he simply needed to get out of the brush into the fresh air. That's what Darrow told himself as he rode back toward the palace, when he reached the gates Marie-Claire found him and the same strange thing happened when he saw her.

He felt his mind blank for a few moments and then all he could think about was her, hadn't he just been upset about something? Shaking his head and ridding himself of that thought he dismounted and met her smiling and offering her his arm.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I just went out riding," Darrow shrugged. He couldn't remember where he'd gone anyway.

"Well they've been looking all over for you, the seamstress wants you to get measured and look at some fabrics for your coronation clothes… and your wedding clothes too," Marie-Claire said brightly, "I'm off to find your mother. Haven fun dear!" She said leaving in a different direction as they entered the palace.

Nodding Darrow started off to where he knew the seamstress would be, as he went he slowly began to remember where he'd gone and why he'd been upset. _Well, I must really love Marie-Claire; she gets my thoughts in a muddle just seeing her!_ He thought as he entered a room where the seamstress was waiting impatiently.

* * *

"You're sure you want to go all the way to Bast?" Royce asked her, taking her hand, he seemed to enjoy doing things like that, taking her hand or touching her arm. As if to make sure that she was really there and had really accepted him.

"Quite, considering the circumstances I believe it best," Anna answered and recognized the familiar flash of pain and jealousy on Royce's face. Knowing that her heart was elsewhere was hard on him and Anna didn't want him to worry, so to Bast they would go. "It's a nice estate I trust?"

"Beautiful, my mother's favorite when she was alive," Royce said squeezing her fingers between his and smiling happily, "You'll like it."

"I have been longing to see my Aunt Sarah," Anna said returning his smile as best she could.

"So the plan is that we'll head on up they're in a few days and your parent's will come up with Serafina the day before the wedding in two weeks right?" Royce asked standing and pulling her from the bench in her back garden.

"Yes, I believe that's the idea," she replied.

"You know… you never told me the story about why you broke that boy's nose so long ago," Royce prompted.

This made Anna laugh and lapse into a telling of the short little story glad to change to a topic that didn't involve their engagement and their upcoming wedding. Which was all people seemed to be able to talk about since the engagement; Anna found herself dreading conversations with people for that reason. She was tired of hearing about it. Royce didn't seem to mind but Anna had never suspected that she would have gotten married, actually when she younger she fancied that she'd be one of those who didn't take a husband. She had always thought herself too independent; a marriage would just tie her down.

And here she was preparing to marry somebody when she wasn't sure of her feelings for him. This had definitely not been the plan.

_Royce is a good man and he's awfully good to me,_ Anna thought, _I don't deserve his kindness. Here I am holding his hand and wishing it was someone else's._

"Let's go find Finn and Sera and go up to the old castle for a day of childish fun?" Anna said when she'd finished her story.

"Good idea, I think Sera was going to go up to the palace and see him," Royce supplied and so they started walking up the road toward the palace, hand-in-hand.

At the palace they found Sera and Finn easily enough they were in the courtyard looking rather chummy as they walked over to Royce and Anna.

"Let's go slide down the banister and be very unladylike!" Anna said pushing extra enthusiasm into her words.

"Sounds fun," Finn agreed.

The only reason that Anna noticed that he walked out into the courtyard just then was by the way that Finn's eyes tightened and Royce's posture tensed, his hand tightening around hers. This is what made her look over and see Darrow walk out into the courtyard and pale when he saw her, but he came over anyway.

"Darrow," Royce said, his voice was hard and challenging.

"Royce," Darrow replied the same stoney edge in his tone.

Anna's eyebrows shot up and she sighed, "Men! C'mon Sera, let's have some fun."

"I'm coming," Finn, said leading the way from the courtyard, it wasn't long until Royce caught up with them.

Arriving at the old castle they found all sorts of amusement, after their knees were bruised and skirts torn they decided to hunt about the castle for secret passages that were fabled to exist. Anna was examining a rather curious looking stone in the wall on the staircase when she looked up and saw the painting of the lady with many cats. She smiled fondly remembering her conversations with Darrow about it so long ago. Her chest throbbed with pain and she forced herself away from the painting.

"Anna, this won't do," she said softly to herself and then forced herself to look at the painting again and make a joke of it, "You won't be happy until you have as many if not more cats than she did! You shall have to discuss this with Royce immediately!" She smiled at her little joke.

"You would be constantly arguing with the cats though, you have too independence, quite like cats, it could never work," Darrow said climbing the stairs to stand beside her.

"You're right, I should have birds! Like the palace in Ayortha," Anna nodded and turned to climb the stairs, "Are you as curious as we are about the secret passages?"

"You caught me, that is the exact reason why I came, I am determined to find all the passages in his palace before the sun sets today," Darrow said.

This felt normal, like old times, they were just friends, having a conversation. Nothing more. Anna opened and door and entered a room glancing around, Darrow followed her, "Do you detect any passages then?" He asked.

"I'll let you know," She replied pushing gently on the wall, "But there must be at least one passage in this castle, they'd not have built it if there weren't a secret way for the royalty to escape."

"Yes," Darrow agreed lifting a painting to peer behind it at the wall, "Anna, we're still friends aren't we?" He asked after a moment.

Anna felt the sharp pain again and flinched from it but she nodded, "Yes, but I'm still getting married in Bast."

"I understand that," Darrow nodded, "We'd have never worked out anyway, like you and cats. We'd argue too much."

"Yes, so I'm taking a bird instead," Anna said forcing her voice to sound light and carefree.

"He's a good man, and he clearly cares for you," Darrow observed shuffling his feet awkwardly, "I couldn't have lost you to a lesser man."

Anna looked at him sharply, "You didn't _lose_ me Darrow, we were never really an item of any sort. Even if we were you were the one who shoved me away like I was some sort of plague you were afraid of catching."

He blinked at her for a long moment, "I know. I've made some very difficult decisions Anna, but they've been made all the same and I can't take them back. So I intend to honor my commitment to Marie-Claire."

"Until death do you part, and it will be soon after the wedding I assure you, and no accident either," Anna snapped.

"Anna… she's a sweet girl, she told me to let you go when I had you arrested! Surely that proves her innocence!"

"No! It proves that she's smarter than she lets on!" Anna glared at him, "And that she's got you under her thumb well enough to ensure that no matter what I say you won't believe me!"

"It's all nonsense!" Darrow proclaimed.

"If you were in your right mind than you would know me to be right!" Anna said grimly, "You say that you can never take back your decisions, but you can make new ones! Here's your chance right now, and probably your last. Kiss me, like that night at the ball; kiss me if you love me. If not, then one word will silence me on the matter forever, but have the decency to tell me, don't hide behind fancy words about commitments. Forget that and make up your mind about us."

Darrow kissed her, but it was different this time, the first kisses had been sweet, this was something else. He kissed her like she was very air he breathed, this kiss was desperate, heat radiated from his lips to her very toes. The kiss could have lasted for all eternity and Anna wouldn't have known it, his arms were around her his fingertips trailing fire down her spine and across her shoulders. When he pulled his lips away from hers they were both panting and watching each other warily.

Darrow released her and took a few steps back, "I do love you, but too many people stand to be hurt by that fact. He's better for you than I am. That's my decision."

Somebody twisted the invisible sword in her chest and ripped it out, leaving a huge gaping hole. Anna gasped and folded her arms over her ribcage trying to ease the pain, she managed to speak, "Let's not be friends in the case. I'm going to leave for Bast, and I don't think that I should ever return."

Darrow nodded slowly his eyes anguished, "That is best I think."

"Yes," Anna nodded weakly.

Then he left, he just turned and left she listened to his footsteps fade away, past the painting, and she heard the door creak as he left, what was left of her heart dragging behind him growing more ragged with every step he took. The physical pain of it all was overwhelming, she has to sit on the floor and wait for the aching edges of the hole to to soften to a distant throb, still there, but not as noticeable.

* * *

**At least we know how he really feels now. That's a start and an abrupt end. You have to admire his loyalty though, he thinks that he could hurt Marie-Claire, considering that he doesn't know, like we and Anna do, that she's pure evil in human form then it's really a very selfless gesture. I will stand up for my man! XD... Now, I must sleep. R&R!**

**Ali,**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was lazy… and distracted. –points accusingly at Dustin- sorry! I'll update faster next time and make it longer… I hope you like it either way.**

**To all my wonderful reviewers:**

**CryingRosex3: Haha! Yeah…**

**bunnysgirl1: Sorry! I'll update faster next time, and the ending is chapters away yet.**

**La La De Dum: I updated… it's short… sorry. I'll update faster next time!**

**Shadows11: Here it is. I hope you like it… even if it is short.**

**Within0a0simple0glance: Haha. Maybe.**

**Queen of the Fairytales: I have read the entire Twilight series…. Many times actually. I've already read Breaking Dawn twice.**

**chitown4183: Haha! I'm not in love with the story… just Darrow.**

**Pinery: Well I've already got the ending mapped out, with a nice little bedtime story spin. You know how I love those.**

**Princess-Amity: Yeah, poor Darrow. He has to marry the hag from hell…**

**holliebollie: Thanks I hope you enjoy my mini-chapter. XD**

**random2one: Everybody wants to kill Marie-Claire.**

**Someone aka Me: Yep, plus Darrow is just too loyal.**

**tfobmv18: Yeah…**

**saemah: I'll update faster next time!**

**JainaZekk621: Yep… my poor characters. I'm so evil.**

**lanna-misssunshine: Well… Darrow isn't exactly in his right might. Magic!**

**Mariano's-twins: It will get happy… eventually.**

**Kit-kate-2009: I just call her the hag from hell… and uh… -whispers- this story is over yet… o.O**

**Lil Bazza: Well she isn't found out. And remember what you said about the length… it's so short! The reviews are longer! Ha!**

**Queen of the Nymphs: No! Is about right… I have so much more pain in store for my poor charries… -sigh-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Cold Feet**

Darrow stared at his reflection without comprehending; the wedding clothes had been altered many times. They fit perfectly, and yet… he was not comfortable in them. It crossed his mind that he could call off the whole thing, but he knew what an embarrassment that would be for his parents. He had to look away from the mirror, feeling sick he paced the room wondering how he could be such an idiot.

In three long strides he crossed the room and went out into the corridor he turned and moved quickly to the door he wanted, he didn't pause in the hallway he simply opened the door and burst in. The maidservants who were carefully managing the folds of Marie-Claire's dress looked up at him in alarm.

"Leave us," He said dismissively, he had not time to be polite to them. He would make it up to them later.

The girls hurried to obey their future King… such a near future. Darrow was so lost in his thoughts on that matter that he forgot about Marie-Claire for a moment.

"Darrow?" Marie-Claire reminded him softly smiling kindly, "Is something the matter?"

Darrow looked at her and started to pace again, "I think I'm going to be sick," He said after a moment.

"Should I fetch the physician?" Marie-Claire asked making to gather up her voluminous skirt to do so.

"No. I'm just… is this what you want? Really? To marry me?" Darrow asked sounding breathless.

Marie-Claire nodded, "Yes… you're nervous. Don't be. Just relax, it will be over soon we just have to stand in front of people wearing uncomfortable clothes for a while."

He sat down, "Yes, that's what my head keeps telling me. I've listened to my head for so long… but I'm afraid that I'm wrong."

She sat down as well, rather awkwardly in her skirt and smiled, "I know, but I do like you Darrow. Rather a lot, and not because of those dreamy green eyes either."

Darrow snorted humorlessly, "Well that's a relief."

She nodded, "So it won't be so bad. I'm sure we'll get along great together, and I'm convinced that my feelings can only ever grow the longer I am with you."

He looked at her for a long time and then drew in a deep shaky breath, "Right. Just stand around in uncomfortable clothes before. I can do that…"

Marie-Claire laughed, "Yes, I'm sure we've both done it many times before."

There was a knock and a servant entered, "Prince Darrow… it's time to begin."

Darrow nodded and left the room going to put on his heavy and decorated cloak, force a smile and act happy. He was a prince; he could do this. Yet his hands shook and he could entirely ignore the dread in the pit of his stomach.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to get up such a short chapter. I have no excuses… I was just lazy. Sorry! Everybody visit the comfort food booth where you can find all of your food like needs.

**Ali,**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Thank you for being so patient with me! And for all your reviews... it's short again. SOOOO sorry. **

**To all my reviewers:**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks! XD**

**Childhood-Disruption: Thank you! I agree, who doesn't want that?**

**merky-sunshine: I'm glad you like it.**

**waterbird13: Why thank you very much.**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Yes, I am making it hard on everybody I guess. I'll try to make my chapters longer...**

**Pinery: All in good time...**

**holliebollie: Yes it's all leading up to the climax now.**

**Mariano's Twins: I'm sorry, but I hope you'll keep reading despite your disappointment.**

**Kit-kat-2009: Thank you for being patient XD**

**random2one: Don't worry, I won't abandon my readers.**

**chitown4183: Nope I haven't ditched you guys. I wouldn't do that.**

**bunnysgirll: Haha! Don't we all?**

**Someone aka Me: Yes, poor Darrow. I feel so bad for having Marie-Claire manipulate him with her evil crazy voodoo witchcraft or whatever you want to call it.**

**CryingRosex3: Haha! We'll see what happens...**

**Chapter 15**

**Understanding**

Anna stared out the window at the lovely bright and sunny day; her mood however, did not match the scenery. The carriage bumped and jerked along uncomfortably but they were making good time to Bast. Anna had insisted that they quicken the pace; she had seen people begin to move toward the palace where the long awaited wedding was taking place. Royce had happily obliged and begged that the driver attempt to make the normally two-day journey in half the time.

They were now far from Frell and the reminders of the horrible wedding, but Anna couldn't shake the thought of it out her head.

Royce sighed, "Anna… I should let you know something I think."

Anna dragged her gaze to look at him across the carriage, "Yes?"

"I saw Darrow… leaving the old castle, I know you two spoke," Royce said slowly, not looking at her.

Anna blushed and her gaze dropped to where her hands lay limply in her lap, "It's settled, he won't bother us again. Nor I him." She said simply.

"Are you sure? If you want we can turn back and stop the wedding, I just want to see you happy Anna," Royce said sincerely leaning forward to grasp her hands in his.

Anna shook her head; "He would not have me if we did go."

Royce shook his head, "Then he is a fool, are you sure you can be happy with me?"

"Yes, I believe so," Anna smiled; he nodded and leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

The carriage lurched again and Anna had to keep herself from falling over, her gaze already back out the window and her thoughts far away. She was not sure how things would end; today was the point of no return. Had she made the right choice? Of that she couldn't be sure.

Anna was trying to do right by her family, she hadn't dreamt of her mother in a while now and she wasn't sure what she would say. Anna had always been convinced that only the most passionate love could convince her to marry any man. When she had been daydreaming on Avalon she'd always pictured that she would marry Darrow.

Ridiculous fantasies, life was harsh and cruel. Love was a luxury that few marriages possessed, she realized that now, sometimes taking a husband was the only choice.

But she was not sure that she could be the perfect wife, always dutiful and attentive to the husband's needs. Anna wasn't meant to be the ideal Lady of the house, she wasn't sure if she could be tamed. She'd always been convinced that her will was stronger than her heart… but now she felt surprisingly unadventurous and, for once in her life, she was not fidgeting. She did not truly wish to be elsewhere, she was not daydreaming about romantic futures.

Anna was beginning to realize that she was no longer herself anymore, she wasn't sure who she was now. Perhaps now she was nobody at all.

Royce watched her, he knew that she was deep in her own thoughts, and he knew that he could never make her truly happy. There was something different about her; she'd been steadily changing from the time when he'd first met her to now there was no longer that spark of fire in the icy blue eyes. There was no rosy blush in her cheeks, no hint of a smile on her mouth. Even her hair had lost its brilliancy, how could he be expected to restore that after somebody had completely ruined it? It seemed impossible.

* * *

Anna woke and looked at Royce groggily he was shaking her shoulder gently, "We are here," he said softly.

She turned and looked out the window at the lovely manor that was waiting for them, the servants were all lined up and smiling, waiting to meet the one who would seen be their lady. Royce got out first and turned to offer her his hand, Anna gave it to him without thinking and climbed down onto the cobblestones, still not fully awake.

"What do you think?" Royce asked with a smile.

Anna tried to return his smile, "It is perfect."

"Do stop trying to make the girl take it all in now," said one of the older servants, "She need sleep my Lord."

Royce laughed, "I am sorry, you are right. Come with me I'll show you to your chambers." Anna nodded and followed him into the house.

* * *

**It's short and I'm sorry, but just bear with me, we're starting to get to the climax of the story. Something is about to happen... DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ali**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**This one is longer than the last one, I hope you like it! Please head over to our refreshment table; it's stocked with warm muffins and gooey cookies! Yummy! Sorry I've been taking so long, this year is going to be CRAZY! So much is going on I might lose my mind… after I find it again that is.**

**To all my reviewers:**

**Leigh Miller: Thanks and I hope you like the chapter!**

**random2one: Am I updating fast enough for you? XD**

**Mariano's-twins: O.O I've updated! Don't hurt me!**

**bunnysgirl: I wrote faster!**

**Pinery: We all wonder what Darrow is doing… perhaps we shall see more of him in the next chapter…**

**Queen of the Nymphs: Maybe she will marry Royce… maybe she won't. Who knows?**

**Badicalness: This one is longer, it's not too terribly long but it's longer…**

**Queen of the Fairytales: XD yeah… this one is a little longer.**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks!**

**JainaZekk621: I wish I knew what happened next… just kidding I do… sort of.**

**hotchocolate7903: I posted faster! Yay!**

**tfobmv18: Lots of second thoughts… but nobody's taking back their choices yet.**

**Darling Summers: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**The News**

Anna knocked on the door and waited, she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of today's visit. It was sure to be a good one, and take her mind off of certain events of the previous day.

Sarah opened the door, "Anna! I heard you were back already but I couldn't believe it!" she pulled her into the house in a flurry of skirts.

"It's good to see you too Aunt Sarah," Anna laughed as she was sat down in the kitchen as she had been so long ago.

"Yes, yes, you grew to be so beautiful," Sarah smiled and nodded as though this was something she'd helped Anna with.

"Thank you, things look the same here…" Anna looked around as she unhooked her cloak and draped it over a chair.

"Things have been boring without Finn around to amuse me, but I hear he's doing quite well for himself." Sarah smiled.

"Yes he's a Knight now, best friend to the Prince," Anna said proudly, just realizing how proud she was of Finn and what he'd accomplished.

Sarah clapped her hands and laughed, "Yes I always knew he was meant for great things…" she paused when she saw Anna's eyebrows raise, "Or perhaps not."

Anna laughed at that, "It is hard to believe that he got Knighted, considering how… unique he is."

"You're referring to how he can't seem to take a step without falling over?" her Aunt grinned in amusement at the memory and then demanded to hear what had happened after she and Finn had left Bast with Darrow.

Anna fell into the retelling of their ventures; she was finding it more and more difficult to recount them. It was a painful, but she was used to skipping over certain parts that would seem… improper. Such as she and Darrow's more intimate moments for one.

When she finished Aunt Sarah left the room with a vague explanation of having to fetch something she'd just remembered, "This letter came from your mother yesterday," she said when she returned and handed it over to Anna, watching her niece closely as she unfolded it. Anna skipped over the opening frivolities, just the usual things her mother felt needed to be included in letters but most people barely paid any attention too. It normally took a while of Katherine to get to the purpose of her letter.

The wedding. But of course Katherine had attended, Anna worked carefully to keep her face emotionless as she read over the details of the wardrobe and her mother included a few comments on how the Prince had seemed a bit distant which ruined the whole romantic affect.

Finishing the letter Anna set it aside, "Naturally she would send it express, something like that seems urgent to mother."

Sarah regarded her for a long moment; "Yes I suppose… it's strange that you left Frell just before the wedding. You being such good friends with the Prince, did not you wish to be there for the wedding?"

"We quarreled just before I left," Anna said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, "I do not think fondly of his chosen bride."

"Perhaps he could have made a different choice for bride…" Sarah was watching Anna's face to gauge her reaction.

"Darrow could have any lady he wanted Aunt Sarah, as you well know." Anna rolled her eyes, trying to make a joke out of it.

Sarah leaned back in her chair and nodded, she did not push Anna further, "Well it seems to have been a lovely ceremony."

Anna shrugged, "I'm sure it was."

* * *

Anna looked around the moonlit forest and then at her mother who was kneeling by the stream and filling a mirrored bowl with water, her silvery blonde hair tickling the surface of the water as she did so.

"You are distressed my daughter," Brianna observed without looking up.

Anna knelt beside her on the moss and brushed angrily at the wetness on her cheeks, "I have failed. I let him marry that witch."

Brianna set the bowl aside and turned to Anna thoughtfully, "You have not failed him my dear, and you have simply taken a different path."

"Path? I'm just letting Darrow get murdered!" Anna shook her head, "I could have done more."

"The path you are on is a result of his and your decisions combined. He has chosen his path and you chose yours," Brianna soothed, "You needed worry the paths meet again."

"Do I keep Darrow from dying?" Anna asked hopefully.

Brianna sighed and brushed the long strands of hair over her shoulder, "I do not know these things my daughter. I cannot see the results of the decisions that have yet to be made. I can tell you that Finnegan plays a role, his next decision will affect you all."

"I don't understand," she admitted slowly, "What does Finn do?"

Her mother laughed and nodded, "I did not expect you to, it took me a while to understand it myself. Every decision we make makes ripples, like when you drop a stone into water. Those ripples affect the water around it."

Anna bit her lip and sighed, "I'm not sure what to do anymore. I've lost myself."

Brianna laughed again and shook her head, "Anna you shall never lose yourself that is for certain."

She smiled and took her hands, "Be strong, I'm sure that you will find a way, but for now you must rest. You have many trying times ahead of you."

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you liked it and please visit the refreshment table XD. R&R!

**Ali,**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh, can you believe my computer crashed AGAIN? I lost my entire chapter… I'm having to rush to get this done, but I'm trying!**

**To all my reviewers:**

**Lovegood11: Thanks! Sorry it took so long!**

**lemurperson: Yes but things are about to get exciting!**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Thanks!**

**Leigh Miller: Thanks so much!**

**Mariono's-twins: Okay, I'll go make up some extra punch right away!**

**holliebollie: Yes, I'm trying to torture you all because it's coming up… soon!**

**Badicalness: He married her because he's stupid… and she may have most likely put a spell on him to make sure he didn't back out! Oh no!**

**Someon aka Me: Thanks!**

**random2one: Haha! I'm glad you like it! The exciting part is coming up soon!**

**Kit-kat-2009: You will have to wait no longer, it is here!**

**bunnysgirl1: He married her because she put a spell on him… poor Darrow… *sigh***

**JainaZekk621: Thanks!**

**Pinery: This chapter is about Darrow.**

**tfobmv18: You'll see Finny's part in this chapter… DUN DUN DUN!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**If the Crown Fits…**

Darrow fell into his chair exhausted from another day of ceremonial procession, her pulled the over decorated crown from his head and looked at it uncertainly, "I am King," he shook his head, the crowning ceremony had been mentally exhausting. Marie-Claire smiled and rubbed his shoulders, "And I am your Queen. You shall do a magnificent job Darie."

Darrow shrugged, "I'm tired, I feel like I could sleep for a few hundred years." Marie-Claire nodded and smiled a bit deviously, "Go and rest dearest, I'll keep everyone away from you for a bit."

He nodded and stood, "Thank you Marie," he smiled at her before going into his room to take a nap, he couldn't believe he'd been uncertain about marrying her, she'd been a perfect wife since the wedding. She'd been very caring and loving, always looking out for his best interests; he shook his head and started unfastening his ceremonial garb.

Marie-Claire smiled and nodded, watching him go before rolling her eyes, "What a sad man," she shook her head and removed her own crown, going over to the mirror to carefully check her reflection, "Soon this Kingdom will be all mine."

She arranged her hair and smiled, turning when somebody knocked, "Enter."

Finn entered and his expression changed when he saw her, "Darrow? I need to speak to Darrow."

Marie-Claire forced a smile, "He's resting for he was so tired after the crowning…"

Finn nodded and she saw the distrust in his features, he'd been convinced by the nuisance Anna, now he was clearly going to be a problem for he did not leave instead he spoke, "You're taking good care of him then?"

"Yes, I hope I am. I'm just trying to be a good wife," She kept up her smile, but he wasn't convinced, he knew.

"Sure you are." Finn snorted and then he was serious, all business, "You better just disappear my Queen. You won't get away with it, we know. I know. I know exactly what you want and what you're all about, you may have fool Darrow but you will not fool me."

Marie-Claire smiled, "I don't know what you mean." Finn laughed, "Sure, but I will get him to believe me too. I will."

Marie-Claire watched him leave and sighed, yes he would, she could see that he would stop at nothing to keep his Prince, his friend, his King safe. She would have to readjust her schedule in the light of these events. Marie changed out of her flashy clothes and pulled on her cloak, pulling the hood up so that it cast a shadow over her face before she slipped out into the corridor.

Marie-Claire hurried along to the secret escape passage ignoring the cold dampness until she met the same the cloaked figure waiting for her, "Here, I have gathered the things," he handed her a dagger, "They will believe she committed the crime." Marie-Claire nodded and took it, wrapping it in her cloak to hide. Then they parted ways without a word and she headed back to her room to finish it quickly, before Finn had a chance to do anything about it.

* * *

Darrow woke and rolled onto his back, "Marie? What time is it?" she smiled coldly and raised the dagger, he was still groggy and had no time to recognize it, the searing pain in his chest was awful, he looked past the hilt of the dagger at the open window, why would the window be open. Then Marie-Claire began to scream.

Darrow struggled to stay awake to keep breathing, but it hurt and it was so much easier to give up, to stop fighting it. Somebody was over him now, asking him something, he couldn't understand the words, "Anna…" he choked on the name. Darrow needed Anna. Then he fell back into dark waters and let himself feel nothing.

King Darrow of Kyrria was dead.

Marie-Claire sobbed and pretended to be distraught, but it couldn't have been better, when Charmont had stood over his son and demanded who had done it and Darrow had answered, "Anna…" then he had died beautifully. Marie-Claire was very satisfied for she couldn't have done a better job herself.

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUN! I know you're all going to be very mad, but don't worry. It might possibly all work out, don't kill me!


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's not a lot but I hope you guys like it anyway, we're getting toward the end! I know you guys are a little mad at me for killing off Darrow, but it had to be done. You'll see why if you continue to read!**

**To my loyal reviewers:**

**holliebollie: You'll see….**

**itsmelon: I hope I updated quickly enough! Lol**

**Queen of the Fairytales: You'll see why I did it soon.**

**Badicalness: I tried to get it up as fast as I could.**

**Leigh Miller: Yep, that was the point, I wanted to shock all of you!**

**Mariano's-twins: Wow, thanks for the review…**

**bunnysgirl1: Maybe I will… maybe I won't…**

**JainaZekk621: Yeah he's about as dead as they get.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: lol**

**Pinery: No worries, there isn't going to be a corny meeting in heaven I assure you, that's just stupid.**

**hotchocolate7903: Yep.**

**GladeSistas: Sorry and thanks.**

**OnceUponAFlyingPomagranite: Well the dagger in his chest might have had something to do with his giving in… just a though. Lol.**

**Someon aka Me: Yeah I know…**

**Darkmagis74: Yeah… sorry. **

**random2one: I hope you like my ending, (it's coming up sooon!) I think it's pretty cool.**

**Ms-Lady-Pheonix: *hides behind Dustin* Take him not me!**

**tfobmv18: Yeah lol.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

**Nightmares**

Anna sat at Sarah's table once again, enjoying being so near her Aunt, "This was delicious Sarah, I'm glad I came."

"How have you been dear? You look a bit pale," Sarah said simply and began to clear the plates. Anna shrugged, "Just some strange dreams is all." She answered vaguely, trying not to remember her nightmare last night. Darrow had been murdered and there was nothing she could do to stop it, but of course that couldn't have happened yet. Marie-Claire wouldn't kill him soon, it would be suspicious.

Sarah nodded, "Yes," she sighed, "Today just feels dreary, I can't imagine why, the sun is shining and everything is very pleasant." Anna smiled and nodded, "I feel it too, feels like death."

Sarah laughed, "We're just some silly little women, get going and spend time with your fiancée Annie dear, I've got a letter from Katherine that I shall have to suffer through either way."

Anna nodded and gathered her things, "Thank you Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow sometime I hope."

Sarah nodded and walked with her to the door, "See you tomorrow dear." She watched Anna leave and went to open the letter, it was surprisingly short, "The king is dead! King Darrow was murdered in his sleep last night…"

She rushed to the door but Anna was out of sight, "Oh dear…" she looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds in the distance; the feeling in the air was death after all.

* * *

Anna entered the manor and hung up her cloak she was surprised to see Royce waiting for her, holding a letter in his hand and looking grieved, "This came from you from the palace, from Sir Finnegan."

Anna smiled, "I was wondering when I'd be hearing from Finn. I'll just go read it in my room!" she took the letter and mounted the stairs quickly, going to her desk to read the letter, so that she was ready to reply to it immediately. She wasn't at all prepared for the contents of it, it was very brief, and difficult to read seeing as Finn had been in a hurry to write it and send it express.

_Darrow was killed last night Anna. They think it was you! The funeral is tomorrow at the old palace… but you mustn't come. They will arrest you and as of now there is nothing I can do to convince them of what a fake Marie-Claire is. Hide!_

Anna stared, Darrow is dead… dead… how could Darrow be dead? _A cursed dagger through the heart, bloodstains and lifeless emeralds will result. _

Anna stared at the letter for a long time, feeling nothing, for she had nothing to feel for any longer, all she knew was that she had to get to Darrow. She would not hide away, she had to be able to say good bye him.

**

* * *

**

Well… I hope you liked it and are waiting for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's more!**

**To my few reviewers:**

**hotchocolate7903: Haha!**

**Queen of the Fairytales: Nope, that would be far too predictable for the chapter after I kill him off. I hate being predictable.**

**random2one: Yeah I do, I also love surprising them with several updates in just a few days. Gotta keep you guys on your toes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

**Funeral Clothes**

Anna entered Royce's room and he did not argue with her about going the funeral, he knew better than to even try. Anna was determined to go and say good bye to her love, and she was going to do it in a most unconventional fashion. She found some of Royce's clothes that looked like they would work and went to change, it was early morning and she knew it would be a long ride, but she had to get to Frell for the funeral.

Anna went to her room and changed into Royce's clothes quickly forcing her long hair back into a bun and pulling on a cloak. She hurried out to the barn and nobody thought to stop her, nobody even asked where she was going. They all knew.

She began to saddle the strongest horse she could find and saddled him quickly she mounted and left the barn without a word to anyone, and they still said nothing to her.

Anna road away from Bast and toward Frell as quickly as she could, she couldn't believe what she's read in the letter, and was determined to see it for herself. It wasn't quite real yet, she couldn't imagine a world where Darrow didn't exist, that was now world. If he were really dead wouldn't the sky have fallen from the sky and the oceans dried up by now? Anna refused to believe it without substantial proof.

She'd ridden for hours on end before finally deciding to give the horse a rest, she dismounted by the river and let the horse graze while she stood on the riverbank and stared at the water, feeling the chill of autumn in the air. The summer was gone, she couldn't imagine how she'd missed it, around her leaves were tinged yellow and red; she shivered and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she was to do. Go back to Avalon? Or marry Royce after all…

Anna sniffed and started to braid her hair quickly, needing something to distract her from those thoughts, she wondered if she should have just stayed on the island and avoided all of this pain, she would never have had to know about Darrow and Marie-Claire, she could have continued to think that he might still love her and that he was alive and well.

Anna sighed and turned when she heard her horse making getting worked up about something. She was hit on the side of the head and stumbled sideways by pain, black spots filling her vision. Anna was shoved to the grass and barely managed to fight back at all as her feet and hands were bound behind her back firmly. A rough piece of fabric was tied around her lips and she was lifted up. Confused and stunned, she hadn't noticed anyone, and she wasn't sure what was going on exactly, her head was throbbing painfully as she was carried toward the river. She didn't realize what they were planning to do until she was already falling through the air.

Anna hit the water and felt the air knocked out of her as she sank down, caught up by the current and momentarily shocked by how cold it was. She didn't even think to struggle as she blacked out.

"Anna darling you must wake up," Was that first thing Brianna said to her, standing in the middle of the woods, "You must. You must go to the funeral right away. You should know what to do…"

Anna sobbed, "But he's gone, and I don't want too… it's too hard." She shook her head, "I can't do anything to help him mother he's gone. What's the point?"

Brianna sighed and wiped the tears from her face gently with the edge of her sleeve, "Hush. You are stronger than this. You are the strongest girl in the world dear. Just think of the things you've done before, you have to do this now. You cannot give up."

Anna sighed, "What do I do then mother?"

Her mother shook her head slowly, "You know I cannot tell you that, you shall have to think of it yourself dear. Now wake up, wake up…"

Anna opened her eyes and was greeted by the dark cold water, she couldn't have been passed out for more than a second yet it had seemed so much longer. Immediately she began to pull at her ropes and managed to dig the dagger out of her boot, she started sawing at the ropes around her feet quickly, soon they were free and she was kicking toward the surface quickly. Anna's had bobbed and she gulped for fresh air, not getting much around her sopping gag, she managed to scramble partially up the bank before she stopped.

Anna managed to get her hands over her feet so she could pull the gag down so she could start untying the knots with her teeth. Finally she was free and she sat up, shivering in the cold, she had so little time to get to Frell, and her horse was nowhere in sight. Anna just sat there for a long time feeling hopeless. Her clothes were soaked through, she'd lost her dagger and her head still ached, strands of blonde hair had escaped from the braid and were plastered to the side of her face not to mention the mud stains on her clothes from her desperate scramble up the bank.

She was ready to give up again, but then she remember Darrow, and what her mother had said, perhaps there was hope, she had to try. She had to get up and try.

Anna stood as the first drops of rain began to fall and she started toward Frell on foot.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 will be up a few minutes after this one… yeah. I already wrote it not sure when 21 will be completed though. XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Bet you weren't expecting this huh? Three chappies up in one day. *takes bow* you're very welcome readers. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Instead he shall sleep…**

Anna shivered, she'd been walking in the rain for what seemed like forever, her boots were heavy with mud and water as she plodded forward, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her as she continued through the downpour. Anna did not even notice that she was in town until she tripped and fell into the muck. She looked around in shock, she was in Frell, everything seemed abandoned for the funeral, everything was closed and dead, the palace flew black flags instead of the usual green and gold.

Anna stood quickly suddenly filling a new wave of determination to get there in time, she began to run, she knew she could not run all the way to the old palace but she could make it to the manor, and the stable. She could ride there, she could make it. Anna ran as hard as she could, she felt painfully slow and her muscles were so tired she soon lost feeling in her legs, her lips were blue from the cold and her throat ached. She knew she was ill but there was no time to tend to that fact.

She had to get to Darrow.

Anna ran into the stable, shocked by the dry building momentarily, but soon she was releasing her horse from her stall and slipping a bridle over her head, Anna coughed painfully, feeling warm with fever as she climbed onto Mischief's back, not bothering with a saddle. Anna glanced around for a moment and sighed, knowing she would most likely be arrested. It didn't matter.

Then she was galloping out of the stable and into the pelting rain once more, the drops stung when they struck her face and hands she felt Mischief's coat begin to grow slippery and wet but she managed to stay on her back as they splashed up the road at top speed.

Anna pulled to a halt outside the old castle doors and slid off Mischief, the doors were locked. Anna looked around sobbing in desperation as she started around the palace, there had to be another way in, any way in. Running around the side of the castle she slipped in the wet grass and fell, she sat there for a moment, sobbing for a few moments before she noticed something strange about the castle wall in front of her.

Anna stood slowly and went over to it, it was gray stone just like the rest, but as the water hit it one party of the stone remained light gray instead of turning dark and it looked like the royal crest. "Secret passage…" Anna remembered searching for the secret passage, and now she'd found it. Anna just had to figure out how to get inside, but it couldn't be opened from the outside surely… Anna sighed and closed her eyes, placing her palms flat on the stone, rainwater dripped from her eyelashes as she summoned her power over water.

After a moment the lock on the inside slid open and the stone door moved inward slightly. Anna had to throw all of her weight against it to get it to open enough for her to squeeze through. She closed it and locked it again behind her and looked around the dark passage. Dust layered the floor and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Anna coughed roughly and brushed them aside as she headed up some narrow stairs carefully feeling her way along the wall.

Finally she saw a big of light, the stairs continued upward but there was a wooden space beneath her fingers now, with light shining in around the edges. Anna managed to find the latch and it opened outward. Anna climbed through the small space and stepped down onto the grand staircase she'd played on so many times. She turned around the closed the door; it was the portrait of the queen with all of her cats.

"Cats…" she whispered and her voice sounded hoarse and raspy. Anna started down the stairs leaving a trail of water behind her as she went, she approached the doors to the main room slowly and hesitated before shoving them open and stepping into the crowded room.

* * *

Finn looked up from where he was standing by the royal family and his eyes widened when he saw her, Marie-Claire peered at her through the black veil she wore beneath her crown and gasped. Anna stood in the doorway for a long moment and stared, but not at any of the people who had turned to look at her. She stared at the young king dressed in find green silks, holding his sword against his chest in the mahogany coffin, he wore his gold crown and looked handsome. As though he were merely sleeping.

This gave Anna an idea and she reached into her shirts and pulling out the small vial of healing elixir, finally someone speaks, and it is Marie-Claire.

"MURDERESS! How dare you show your face here! Witch! Arrest her!" she shrieked and the guards jumped to attention hurrying to do as they were told.

"Wait!" Finn called above the sudden outbreak of exclamations and comments from the crowd. The guards stopped, respecting Finn's orders far more than Marie-Claire's though she was merely Queen. He was the best friend of their late Prince and King and had been around longer to earn their respect, "Let her through." Finn finished and they parted for Anna to move further into the room. Serafina and her parents stood to watch her with wide eyes, the room had fallen silent again.

Anna coughed, having hardly noticed any of this she reached the edge of the coffin, "What did you get yourself into Darrow?" she asked softly, "Must Finn and I always be there to rescue you. Sleeping beauty?" she opened the vial and held it up with trembling fingers. She ran her thumb gently over his lower lip, parting them slightly before she tipped the vial and a drop of what looked like liquid diamond fell from it and slid between his perfect lips.

"What are you doing to him now?" Marie-Claire demanded angrily, "We know it was you."

Anna didn't hear, she closed the vial and let it fall back to its place against her stomach, and she waited, for a long time nothing happened. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Darrow sighed and shifted in the coffin, as one would move to get more comfortable in their sleep. There was a complete hush for half a second before everything exploded with activity. Anna was jostled out of the way by physicians who were checking Darrow.

"He is sleeping!"

"He will not wake!"

"Why will he not wake?"

Then Charmont's commanding voice intervening, "Get him to his bed to rest, now! Quickly."

Anna backed out of the room and nobody noticed, "And instead he shall sleep…" she breathed and coughed before turning and leaving through the main doors, getting back on her horse and riding back toward the manor at a leisurely pace. Only now aware of how weary she was.


	21. Chapter 21

**It's short but I updated.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Kitavarie: Thank you and I will. I try to do what makes me happy with myself, if people don't like it then that's their problem. Not mine.**

**CompanionsQuartet4eva: I thank you but I would rather no one bother The Editor VI, I've always found that to really aggravate a person you treat them kindly even when they are rude. Besides, we are all criticized at some point and I didn't expect everyone to like my story. :)**

**Princess Emarelda: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**The Editor VI: I understand that you may not be reading this and that's fine. But, you know, if you don't like something then don't read it. I never claimed to be a good writer but I enjoy writing stories all the same and I thank you for your criticism sincerely. It did not anger me so much as make me laugh. I thank you for your refreshing criticism, but I believe I will continue with my story because it is what makes me happy. I don't particularly mind. Continue to review with your negative comments if you wish. I truly don't mind. :)**

**DaWoot: Haha, we're all happy that he's alive.**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks!**

**Leigh Miller: Thank you very much.**

**epitomeoffly: No… I'm pretty sure I said that it wasn't over at the end of chapter twenty… it would be sort of stupid to end the story like that.**

**Queen of the Nymphs: Thank you!**

**bunnysgirl1: If he ever wakes up…**

**random2one: No problem**

**hotchocolate7903: Thanks!**

**OnceUponAFlyingPomagranite: Nope, not a mistake.**

**chitown4183: Thanks**

**Darkmagis74: Thank you very much.**

**Ms-Lady-Phoenix: I'm glad that you don't have to kill me with an angry mob too.**

**JainaZekk621: Thanks**

**GladeSistas: Haha, thanks.**

**tfobmv18: The vial was what her mother gave her once, with healing elixir in it…**

**Pinery: Yeah he's pretty asleep…**

**itsmelon: Who knows… well I do but I'm not telling.**

**Mariano's-Twins: Thanks.**

**holliebollie: Perhaps there is**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**Bedtime Stories**

Over the next few days Frell was on the edge of its seat, waiting for their king to wake. He did not, Anna stayed with her parents and was slowly nursed back to health, though she still felt weak and mentally exhausted, at least she was no longer coughing. And she couldn't imagine why Darrow wouldn't wake, Finn and Serafina came to visit her often, Serafina more than Finn seeing as he was so busy at the castle.

"Anna I'm sure you'll think of something, you did bring him back to life," Serafina assured her, watching her friend pace across the room and Anna sat down with a sigh.

"Yes…" she agreed wearily.

Finn leaned on the back of Serafina's chair, "Listen, Charmont no longer thinks you are guilty of the crime, which is why you haven't been arrested but Marie-Claire cannot be revealed as the murderess unless Darrow wakes, she is slowly gaining control at the palace," he said quickly, "We must act before it is too late. Then Darrow will end up dead along with you, me, and anyone else who opposes her."

Anna looked at him, "Happy thought," she muttered and shook her head, "I need time to think. I need to rest."

Serafina nodded, "Of course, but it will be all right in the end Anna. It always is." She stood, "I'll come and visit you tomorrow Ann." Finn nodded and sighed before following her out the door.

Anna started to get ready for bed, over the past few nights she hadn't seen her mother in her dreams, not even a small dream. She knew she needed help in this, she couldn't do it alone. Anna didn't understand why her healing elixir had made him sleep, why couldn't he wake? She was determine dot find out.

OOO

Marie-Claire looked up when Finn entered the room, she'd been sitting by Ella, Charmont was speaking with yet another physician about his son and looking just as frustrated as with all the others, "How can you not know why? Do you know how to wake him at least?"

Finn sighed and went over to him, "It'll be all right Char, Anna is trying to think of something."

Ella nodded, "Yes, she's a good friend to our son Char; she'll come to his rescue again." Marie-Claire nodded, looking worried; luckily she was able to pretend to be worrying that Darrow would never wake. While in truth she wished for him to die again.

Finn and Charmont had to leave to attend to some other business in the kingdom but the ladies stayed, Ella refusing to leave her son's side since they'd gotten him out of that dreadful coffin and into bed. They did not speak but sat in silence and watched him sleeping soundly, Ella willing his chest to rise and fall as it did so and Marie-Claire wanting to plunge a knife through his heart again.

* * *

"So you succeeded darling, I knew you would," Brianna smiled in greeting.

Anna looked around in relief, glad to be back, "Yes, but it made him sleep and now he will not wake. Why is that?"

Brianna sighed, "The elixir heals Anna, but bringing someone back to life is different, he will sleep now. Forever if it is necessary, until there is one who can wake him. But I believe that the person who can wake him is there now."

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand…"

"True love," Brianna said, "There is no more powerful force in all the worlds. It will come to you. Now go and rest dear. I will see you soon."

Anna woke and sat up, suddenly knowing what had to be done and that she had to be the one to do it. She got out of bed quickly, it was late at night but she knew people would be awake at the castle. She dressed quickly, now that she had figured it out she would be able to ride back to Bast, she would go immediately afterward. If her plan worked, if it didn't then she would stay until she thought of another, but she pulled on Royce's clothes, now cleaned and mended, and she went out into the night mounting her horse again and riding toward the palace.

The guards were waiting at the gate for her, "Who goes there? State your business."

Anna dismounted, "I am Lady Anna and I have come to wake the King."

"We've orders not to permit you into the walls of the castle, witch." The guards informed her, "You must permit me to enter! I can wake Darrow; do you not wish for him to wake?" One looked a bit uncertain but the other stayed fast, "We've orders miss."

Anna looked around and sighed, "Then will one of you at least fetch Sir Finnegan, I've business to attend to with him."

"Of course Miss…" the younger guard nodded and hurried away from his post, leaving Anna with the one loyal to Marie-Claire. They waited in silence.

Soon the guard was back with Finn and he smiled, "Anna! Come in, quickly," he took her arm gently and lead her through the gate, "So you thought of something?"

Anna nodded, "I believe so. I can't promise anything though Finn."

**

* * *

**

Short but I updated… lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally, I may be a bit slow with updating. I just started my job and I'm exhausted by the end of the day so… I won't be able to write as often. That's why this took so long.**

**CelestialxChaos: Thank you, sorry but this one is short too.**

**random2one: Your idea is probably right**

**Badicalness: Thanks sorry it took so long**

**OnceUponAFlyingPomagranite: Yeah haha**

**tfobmv18: I'm all for the woman saving the man!**

**Someone aka Me: Thanks**

**bunnsygirl1: I didn't leave you and here's more! We're almost done… we're rapidly approaching the end.**

**itsmelon: At least I updated**

**Darkmagis74: Yep**

**Ms-Lady-Phoenix: Continue to pout I guess…**

**Pinery: Sorry…**

**GladeSistas: Yeah…**

**xforgottenxmemoriesx: Yeah we're getting close to the end**

**JainaZekk621: I hope you like this one**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

**True Love's Kiss**

Finn took her down the darkened passages and to the chamber where Darrow lay. Marie-Claire stood abruptly when they entered and Ella did as well, "What are you doing here witch?" Marie Claire demanded. Anna ignored her and moved to the side of the bed, Finn spoke to Ella for a moment soon Anna was alone in the room with Darrow and the doors were closing quietly. Anna sighed and took his warm hand in both of hers, kissing each knuckle gently.

"I love you Darrow." She sighed, "I always will, but you've made your decision I think, even if you do end up being a King without a Queen. You are too proud to come chasing after me aren't you?" she shook her head, "Live long and be the king I know you were always meant to be." She pressed the hourglass necklace into his hand and leaned down.

His lips were as warm and soft as ever, but remained unresponsive for a brief moment, then she knew he woke they began to move against hers, his other hand wound into her hair finally releasing her when he needed air. Anna pulled back and looked at him, "He still wasn't awake, not awake enough to realize she was there at least. But he was waking, and that was all she needed to know.

Anna turned and left without a word to anyone, she passed Finn, Ella, Marie-Claire, and Charmont without a word or even a glance and left the castle, she heard only Finn and Charmont's joyous shouts that he was waking as she made her exit.

Anna sighed and looked up at the dark clouds above as she mounted her horse and started back the way she'd come. She needed to get back to Royce, for she had to let him know that she could not marry him. It was past her month, and as soon as she broke it off she knew that the first drop of water she touched would take her back to Avalon forever.

* * *

Darrow sat up groggily and Finn laughed, "Well wake up sleepy head! Go ahead Darrow, name the villain that killed you!" Darrow looked at him and frowned for a moment before remembering, "Ah, well that would have to be my lovely wife, Marie-Claire."

That announcement set off a flurry of new activity as guards rushed in and Charmont and Ella were off to announce that he was awake and his killer was being arrested. Finn sat down when they had all rushed off and shook his head, still chuckling. Darrow looked at what was in his hand and frowned, it was Anna's necklace.

He shook his head, "So what happened?" Finn told him about the funeral and everything Anna had told him. Darrow frowned, "Then how did you wake me?" Finn shrugged, "Anna woke you, she just came in, and we went out into the corridor, a few minutes later she just left without saying anything to anyone."

Darrow gasped, "So it wasn't a dream…"

**

* * *

**

It's all I can get one while I'm so busy! Sorry. I hope you like it.

**Ali,**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Rain**

Anna had been riding hard ever since she had woken Darrow from his slumber. She was heading toward her fiancé, to end it. It was unfair to Royce to marry him when she couldn't return his affections. It was unfair to her to stick around Kyrria where she would be, for the most part, unhappy. Her destiny was at Avalon and she should have recognized that from the start. She was the Lady of the Lake, and she had to go and protect her people. She could not abandon them just because she had grown restless on the island.

The clouds loomed overhead, looking ready to burst forth with the rain, of course it would rain, as soon as she ended her engagement to Royce she would be transported back to her rightful place at Avalon by the first drop of water that touched her skin. Her time here was up.

What had she hoped to accomplish by returning anyway? That Darrow would be waiting for her and that they would get married and live happily ever after? That was ridiculous; it was childish for her to have believed that. There would be no "happily ever after" for her. This was her ending, returning to where she was needed.

She sighed and dismounted her horse, taking the sweating beast into the stables; she unsaddled and rubbed him down carefully. Still wary to return back to the island so quickly. She was taking this time to say good bye to her former self. The part of her that had been unhappy on a beautiful island, a place where she had been granted every luxury.

Why had she come back? Who could safely say that she could ever be happy married to Darrow anyway? She paused and thought of those green eyes, the curling hair, that lopsided grin of his and sighed, yes, she could have been happy with Darrow.

She shook her head and started for the house, Royce was gone away for the day, but he should be returning before nightfall. So she entered the house and went to take her last bath in Kyrria, to change into a dark blue dress and fasten the buttons. She combed her hair in front of the fire until it was dry and sat to wait for her fiancé.

She stared into the fire of the parlor and allowed herself to spend the next few hours with Darrow. All of the memories playing out in her head, she went over each of them, remembering every curve of his face, every shade of green in those eyes. She had to remember everything, all of his different tones of speaking, his expressions, and the way his eyes would darken when he was angry. Thos strong, calloused, hands, and soft, dry lips…

When she ran out of memories she went over what might have been, images of the happily ever after that she could never experience. A life of sliding down banisters to be caught in his arms, a life of dancing together, a life of playful banter and pointless fights, a life of fighting off all of his admirers… she smiled faintly at the thought. What a life to be had. She missed it without ever having experienced it.

Anna hardly noticed when Royce entered the parlor, "Anna," he said softly and she looked up. She sighed and looked away again, "Royce, I believe I owe you an apology."

He sat and looked at her uncertainly, "For what, dare I ask?"

"I cannot marry you."

"I didn't think you could."

"That's cruel I didn't intend to harm you Royce."

"I know that Anna," he sighed, "I know that."

She watched him, "You're a wonderful man, any woman would be lucky to marry you." She noted and he smiled wryly, "I'm glad you think so. I just wished the girl I loved thought herself to be so lucky."

Anna laughed, "I deserved that I'm afraid. I wish you every happiness in the world."

Royce nodded, "And I you, so I take it you are to marry our King?"

"No Royce. I'm going back. I do not think our King would have me."

"Then he is a bloody fool and I will tell him so next time I see him. You return to Avalon then?"

"Yes." She looked at the fire and sighed as a clap of thunder sounded outside.

Royce chuckled, "I cannot imagine you staying in one place like that. You are too much of a free spirit. Your heart will not allow you to stay there."

Anna just smiled at him, there was no need to point out that her heart wasn't going anywhere near Avalon, that it was trailing after a boy with curly auburn hair and bright green eyes. It was following that lopsided smile that made women weak at the knees. She just sighed and they spoke no more, sitting for a while in silence.

After a while Anna stood and picked up her cloak, "I suppose it's time to leave. Thank you for all of your kindness my dear friend."

Royce stood and helped her put her cloak on, "You are always welcome here Anna. Good luck."

She nodded and left the house, she was just going to walk until the rain fell, and the clouds still had no let a drop fall yet. She started down the road slowly, collecting herself and forcing herself not to weep. She had walked for maybe an hour when there was a clap of thunder and the first drop of rain landed in the dirt next to her foot. She looked up and pushed back the hood of her cloak, waiting. Then she noticed the hoof beats.

* * *

Darrow was off of his horse before it was stopped, he raced to the door and knocked, Royce answered after only a moment, "Kind Darrow?"

Darrow gasped for air, hair windswept and eyes panicked, "Anna?"

Royce shook his head, "She's not engaged to me anymore, she just went off down the road not long ago. She'll disappear when she touches water."

Darrow was already mounting his horse again, "Thanks!" he managed to shout as he started to gallop in the direction Royce had indicated. After a few minutes of riding he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek and he gasped, urging his horse to go faster. He rounded a corner and saw her, standing with her face to the sky. He pulled back on the reins and slid from the saddle, hurrying toward her.

She turned and he stopped, still several meters from her, he saw the emotions flitting across her face. Curiosity, recognition, excitement, sadness, and confusion, "Darrow?" her lips wrapped around his name and he drew in a breath.

"Anna doesn't go."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm an idiot."

"You came all the way out here to tell me what I already knew?"

He laughed breathlessly, "Anna… marry me. I love you, just you."

"Is that a question or an order?"

Darrow made an exasperated sound, "Answer the question."

Anna bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose I will marry you." A raindrop hit her cheek and she looked up at the sky, the clouds released all of the rain then.

Darrow smiled, and crossed the space between them, kissing her at last, relieved.

* * *

The years of Anna and Darrow's reign were the golden years of Kyrria. They had three children, two sons and one daughter, who was the youngest. They slid down the banisters almost every day, almost never stayed for an entire ball. Attended the wedding of Seraphina to Finn, traveled the world. They even visited Avalon. They had many perilous adventures as husband and wife, and their children would face many enemies and have many such adventures themselves.

What I am trying to say is, in so many words…

They all lived happily ever after.

THE END**

* * *

**

I hope you guys liked it, I know it ended sort of quickly and was sort of short but… well sorry.


End file.
